Into Another World
by animefreak5483
Summary: AU Taiora Sora decides to run away from an unwelcome home. In an old shrine she finds another world… a world where she is finally wanted for abilites she now has but some want to use her. Can the prince open up to her and save her before it is too lat
1. Leaving Home and Her World Behind

A/N:   
  
Ohayoo Minna!  
  
It's me! I'm back! Have you missed me?  
  
For those who don't know me, I'm animefreak5483, aka Kate.  
  
I've been writing Taiora stories forever! I am back from a short break from writing Taiora. I just couldn't stop ^_^; Hopefully you all haven't forgotten Kate in the short time it's been…or you've forgiven me for taking a short break- too much homework and other stories going on… I swear sometimes I'm so much a masochist it's scary ;)  
  
Anyway- enough said, I'm back and ready to write more Taiora! I hope you're ready for an AU Taiora… because here comes another one!  
  
Disclaimer (goes for entire story): I don't own Digimon, sorry ^_^  
  
-  
  
Her life was like a living hell. Now more than ever… Sora's mother had been the only one who could keep him at bay. And now she was gone… leaving her all alone and at the mercy of the abusive person she called her stepfather.  
  
After waking up from a concussion brought on by her caretaker several days after the funeral, the auburn haired girl made a decision. Looking into the mirror she saw the scars on her fair skin and the puffy burses that she had suffered at the hands of the man who beat both her mother and herself. She decided that she had had enough.  
  
'I can do this…' She told herself as she grabbed her backpack that contained several necessary items and quietly slipped out into the darkness of the night.  
  
Her crimson orbs watered as she knelt at her mother's grave. Lighting struck with an intensive streak across the sky as she said a final farewell to her mother.  
  
"I'm never coming back mama…" She told her mother touching the photo sitting there. "I can fend for myself, now we'll both be free of him… you said you weren't strong enough to do it alone, but I can…I will." With that said she stood and simply walked away.  
  
As she walked in silence the night sky that was once clear and full of stars became dark and overcast. It was extremely scary, being out this late and going off into the unknown alone, didn't help any either. Pulling her jacket tighter, she quickened her pace as the rain began to drop down onto the streets at a fast rate.  
  
Seeing the edge of the city and the wooded area ahead, she remembered the location of an old shrine not too far. It was a relic of the long forgotten past of the area. Abandoned long ago for an unknown reason, she figured she could take shelter there until the rain stopped or let up a bit.  
  
Nearly running full out, Sora made it to the shrine in no time. Climbing under the old fence and up the front steps, she made her way into the dilapidated building soaking wet.  
  
Setting her backpack down, she wrung out her wet long auburn hair. Shedding her jacket, she hung it on a broken statue to dry. Going deeper into the shrines main room, she called out to see if anyone was there. Lighting a candle she got a better look of the darkened place that once must have been the center of an old religion.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called into the darkness. "I guess no one's here and by the amount of the cobwebs, no one has been for a while… so no one should mind if I stay a while…right?"  
  
Lighting more candles she found in the entryway near old statues of long forgotten deities, Sora began to try and get warmth back into the cold and hallow building. Lighting a fire in a small fire pit in one of the open rooms Sora began to warm up quickly.  
  
Deciding to explore her temporary home after resting and drying her cloths, the crimson-eyed girl pulled on her jacket and set out to search the old shrine.   
  
Taking a candle for light, she walked through the hallways and past empty rooms. Coming to a dead end in a eerily shadowy room she noticed that several paintings and ancient wall scrolls still adorned the walls.  
  
Moving closer for a better look she saw the elaborate pictures. They showed a magical world, different from anything she had seen on earth. Several of the people had wings and flew in the sky that was still a vibrant blue. Other were on the land walking among oddly shaped buildings. Everyone in the picture wore strange garbs or dull colors. The scenery also looked foreign to her. On the largest tapestry hung in the center of the wall, two figures stood together surrounded by a glowing aura. One a man, the other a woman. They stood holding hands in the center of the artwork with angel like creatures and strange deities surrounding them. Both looked to be around the same age- similar to her own she guessed.   
  
The man had spiky brown hair and was wearing what looked to be a royal crown of some sort embedded with jewels. The colors used to depict the ruler amazed her. Everything else was dulled in comparison. Sora was amazed at the details that were still so clearly visible. The dust and cobwebs in the other rooms made her think that it had been many decades or more since this temple had any visitors let alone frequent followers.   
  
Moving to the second figure Sora saw something that she didn't expect. The woman looked oddly familiar. The figure wore a beautiful garment that hung from a shapely figure perfectly. She wore a similar crown of jewels on her hear. Lifting the candle closer Sora tried to make out more of her features, but the tapestry was just up too high, and the paint was faded badly.  
  
Moving a stack of old texts from the other side of the room, she climbed up to get a better look. Getting her balance on the old books she squinted to try and see clearer. Even under a veil like cloth, Sora could make out that woman's hair was the same shade of auburn as hers… and the eyes…   
  
'What is this?' She asked herself touching the tapestry. As she did a sudden gush of light swirled around her. Then a similar aura surrounded her.  
  
"What?" She cried as she pulled back away from the mysterious light. Doing so too quickly she lost her balance and felt herself falling off the stack of books. Closing her eyes as she cried out and prepared to hit the ground hard. But then Sora noticed she hadn't hit the ground.  
  
Forcing herself to look she noticed many different colored lights flashing and voices calling to her from somewhere as she fell through a dark void. Somehow it looked and felt like she was falling several stories- after a while she doubted she would ever hit the bottom, but suddenly she was proven wrong.  
  
Hitting her head hard on a cold surface Sora tried to get up. But the more she tried to move the dizzier she became until she could take no more. Slumping back to the floor where she had fallen, she closed her eyes and blacked out…  
  
A/N:  
  
Ok… what just happened? What was up with that tapestry? The light and where did she fall to? For these answers and Taiora goodness- tune in next time- same sugar induced story, same sugar hyped author ;)  
  
PS- tell me what you think- reviews/comments welcome! 


	2. Waking Up In A Strange Place

Chapter 2  
  
Ohayoo Minna-san!  
  
How is everyone? I'm…about to commit academic suicide ^_^; I have a HUGE test tomorrow- and well, to put it nicely- the cute Japanese sensei's are sadistic! I want to cry- but I took a short break to type this chapter- I had to get my mind off Japanese homework & studying for a while or else my head was about to explode… anyway…not much else going on right now… I've pretty much finished another one of my fics currently in progress- so I can devote more time to this fic! That means more frequent updates… well no, I take that back- I have two papers to write :( then more frequent updates- but I won't let you hang for long-  
  
Oh well- enjoy!  
  
-  
  
The sounds of birds chirping began to awake her from the darkness of her sleep. Feeling a cool breeze teasing her skin, and something tickling her nose she began to move slowly. Batting the offending object that was tickling her, away she rolled over and laid on her back.   
  
Not knowing how long she had laid there unconscious, Sora kept her eyes tightly closed. The object ran across her nose once again, but this time it was accompanied by a light masculine laugh. Finally she sobered as she heard the noises around her again- birds chirping… a chuckle…  
  
Sitting up with a start, Sora saw the source of the laughter. A boy sat next to her holding a long piece of what appeared to be grass. Taking in her soundings, Sora found she was no longer in the shrine- or anywhere she knew of back near her home in Tokyo.  
  
Turning to the boy with the wild brown hair, her eyes went wide with shock. His deep chocolate eyes bore down in her crimson ones as he seemed to come closer towards her. Slowly he brought his hand up and caressed her cheek lightly. Moving suddenly he claimed her lips, drowning out her startled cry with his mouth. He let out a moan as he tried to deepen the kiss.  
  
Doing the only things she thought proper in this situation, Sora brought her hand back and slapped the boy off her. She rolled away from him quickly and tensed as she looked back at the shocked brown eyes that looked annoyed more than anything.   
  
Suddenly he stood up on his feet, just staring at her. Not saying anything he rose his hand- as if signaling someone off in the distance.  
  
"Wh… where am I?" She asked meekly expecting him to strike her. Not really fearing the impact that much due to the fact she had lived through a lot worse, she continued to search his face for an explanation. She awaited his strike, but to her amazement it never came.  
  
"What am I doing here?" She asked to break the silence between the two. But still she got no answer. "Who are you?" She continued.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know about you- and what you are doing in MY personal garden." He finally spoke.  
  
Out of nowhere two large armed samurai arrived behind the brown haired man.  
  
"Yes, highness." They called in unison as they bowed.  
  
"This concubine has angered me- take her to the dungeon to cool off." He said turning his back to her.  
  
"WHAT?" Came her angered scream as the two men grabbed her arms and began to take her off. "NO! I'm not from here! Let me go! And I'm not anyone's concubine! Please you have to believe me… please!" She cried as she was dragged off kicking and fighting.  
  
-  
  
Finding herself locked in a cold dungeon cell several minutes later, she couldn't help but let the tears come.  
  
'Great job stupid! At least at home you had a warm bed to sleep in…' She berated herself as she huddled together to try and keep herself warm.  
  
"Mama… oh mama what am I going to do?" She wept as quietly as she could as to not attract any more attention. The guards had been a little rough with her since she fought and struggled with them. Plus from the fall, her body was already sore and tried.   
  
Not knowing how long she sat there with her knees pulled tightly to her stomach as she cried, or how long a gentle looking man stood there in front of her, she stopped crying as she suddenly met his kind eyes.  
  
"Here…" The blue haired man said handing her a cloth handkerchief. "Dry your tears… everything is alright."  
  
"Alright?… Alright?" She asked feeling hopelessly alone and scared. "I'm God knows where, locked in a dungeon, I'm cold, tired and my head hurts…" She sobbed into the cloth. "Not to mention some strange man coming up and forcefully kissing me when I wake up after the fall…"  
  
"Well that would be highness- the First Prince Taichi… I'm sorry, it is rude of me, I am Joe, I'm a personal attendant to his highness, Miss… I never got your name."  
  
"My name?"  
  
"Well, yes. Unless you want us to call you Miss for the rest of your stay."  
  
"My stay? Why do you need to know my name if I'm going to be down here forever?'  
  
"Miss, we're not going to keep you down here- in fact the Prince himself asked me to come down here and release you."  
  
"What? You're letting me go?"  
  
"Yes Miss. Right after his Highness' requested audience with you."  
  
"You don't have to call me 'Miss,'" Sora said standing up as Joe helped her to her feet and unlocked the doors. "My name is Sora. Sora Takenouchi. And I'd rather not talk to him again…"  
  
"Miss Sora, the young master is harmless- his eyes are always looking at beautiful faces, but he hardly follows through with more than a harmless kiss or two."  
  
"I'd still rather not." Sora said meekly once more as she followed the blue haired man. She knew not what to do or where to go as she simply walked behind him down the seemingly endless hallways. Walking into a large and bright room, Sora's eyes went wide as she looked on the magnificent scene before her. Plants that could not possibly be from Japan, let alone anything she had ever seen before filled the greenhouse like structure. A large pool collected water that fell from a majestic waterfall. It looked like a tropical paradise to Sora's tired eyes.  
  
A splash of water and sounds of giggling women caused her to snap out of her day dream. Sitting amongst the company of several beautiful women was the man from earlier.  
  
Eyeing him with intense disgust, she stood her ground next to the nice man who lead her there.  
  
Noticing the presence of his attendant Joe, the brown haired man stood up and got out of the water. A woman from out of no where came out with a towel and dressing coat to put on over his wet shorts.   
  
"Ah it's you. Ladies you bore me- leave." As if he was their master the women bowed and quickly disappeared within seconds of his words.  
  
"Thank you Joe, I'll call you again once I'm done talking with…"  
  
"Her name is Sora Takenouchi, highness."  
  
"I'll call when Sora and I have finished talking."  
  
"Yes highness." the blue haired man said as he bowed and exited, leaving Sora and the prince alone.  
  
Sora stood there looking fearfully at the Prince as he dried himself off and went to sit on a rock by the pool's side.  
  
"I don't bite." Came the prince's voice. Sora looked cautiously at the man. He motioned for her to come closer, but when she didn't he stood up and moved closer to her.  
  
Instantly she tensed and tried to make herself as small as possible by pulling her arms protectively in in front of her at her chest. And then suddenly her head began to ache more and more. Closing her eyes she tried to will the pain away- she was startled when like a switch it was turned off.  
  
"How did you get into my private gardens?" Prince Taichi asked as he walked around her inspecting her for something.  
  
'Could he have sent her to try and assassinate me? That last attempt was close…' He thought to himself.  
  
"No one sent me- I was in an old shrine back home. And then I fell and suddenly was here." Sora said quickly. "I couldn't have been sent here to kill you because I don't know where I am, and who you are or if I could even try to assassinate anyone…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Didn't you say you thought someone sent me to try and kill you?" Sora asked a little scared of this man's anger.   
  
"No-" Tai answered.  
  
"Yes you did… I heard you."  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
"Tokyo." She answered right away.  
  
"So you are from the country of Tokyo." Tai said looking at her oddly.  
  
"No that's my hometown, I live in Japan."  
  
"Japan? I've never heard of that country before." Taichi replied as he rubbed his chin. "And why are you dressed in such strange garments? I've never seen a lady have legs so long and exposed."  
  
"It's not strange… it's a skirt." Sora said trying to pull the short skirt down because she was a little uneasy about him staring at her legs.  
  
'She's quite attractive… her hair color is extremely rare and exotic. Her figure is perfect… I think she'd make a fine addition to my women servants.' Tai thought finishing looking her over.  
  
But he was broken from his thoughts as he saw her hand once again about to strike him on the face. Quickly however, he grabbed it and stopped her. Twisting her arm around and pulling her back towards his chest he pinned her.  
  
"Now see here!" He growled at her in anger.  
  
"No! You see here! I will NOT be anyone's servant and I would be most grateful if you will stop looking at me like I'm some object or a piece of meat!" She struggled fiercely against his grasp. "Addition to you harem- Never! Now let me go!" She cried still struggling for the upper hand.  
  
"I never said anything about all that!"  
  
"Yes you did! I clearly heard you talking about the way I looked!"  
  
"Wait-" Tai said as she stopped struggling with her and released her pushing her to the ground. "You can hear my thoughts?" He looked down at her with a questioning gaze.  
  
"What?" Sora asked ready for anything he might try next.  
  
"Just try it-" He said, still looking at her. "What am I thinking now?"   
  
'This one is the craziest woman I've ever seen or the..'  
  
"I am not crazy!" She fumed breaking off his internal conversation with himself.  
  
"Amazing! You can read minds…" He said as he stepped closer to her and offered her a hand. Sora of course cringed and drew back expecting a slap… but once again it never came.  
  
-  
  
A/N: thanks for the reviews! They make horrible days like today bearable!   
  
It's snowing out right now… *tear* I hate winter… oh well- continue to let me know what you think-   
  
Ja Ne! 


	3. The General and the Prince

A/N: Hello all!  
  
Ah… another Thanksgiving gone- and another Holiday season of insane shoppers, so called 'Sales' and crappy presents given by grandparents worldwide.  
  
I know I should be grateful for what I have, and I am- but there's something about the commercialization that has just killed my Christmas spirit… I know I'm not alone feeling this way. Oh well- not much I can do, but avoid the malls like a plague for the next 20+ days. I have enough anime to last me a month- I don't need to make a trip to the local anime/game shops… the only thing I'm running low on is the Pocky… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMGWTF!!!1 ;)  
  
Ok- tangent over. Here's the next chapter of the fic- Some of the readers that frequent my fics enough might see some similarities with my other stories… there does seem to be a little of that- but I assure you it's different. Also I took several ideas from random anime to write this story- At least to me, so far it's Fushigi Yuugi and El Hazard inspired…  
  
Anyway- on to the fic- thanks for the reviews and as always:  
  
I assure you it will be a happy ending TAIORA! (Just in case there are a few worried people out there after this chapter ^_^;)  
  
-  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"You'll have to excuse my earlier actions- I've never been struck by a woman before. I guess I deserved it." He said scratching his head. "And I can't be too careful with strangers either. An adjoining kingdom has made several attempts on my life… I…apologize for acting so harsh." Those words seemed unacceptable even to his own ears, let alone usually unheard of.   
  
'I usually never apologize… what's come over me?' He wondered but that was suddenly dismissed as he looked over at the girl that stood before him. She had all of a sudden become so pale…  
  
Sora felt ill without warning. Her vision became a blur and darkness suddenly came over her as she fell into soft, yet strong arms.  
  
-  
  
The next thing she became aware of was a damp cloth being dabbed on her forehead. Slowly consciousness returned to her. Opening her eyes Sora took in her surroundings in silence.  
  
She was lying in a large bed. Never before had she felt sheets so soft and smooth. Slowly she turned her head and saw a woman with brown hair and warm brown eyes gently coaxing Sora from her slumber.  
  
"I'm glad you're awake. You worried us there for a while." The young woman said. Sora looked her over. She wore elegant clothing, signifying she wasn't just anyone around the castle. She also looked a few years younger than herself.  
  
"What happened?" Sora groaned, "Where… where am I?" She asked as she slid up a bit on the bed. 'Maybe all this was a dream…I must have hit my head in the temple and… and…' But Sora stopped her internal dialogue. 'If it was all a dream… then where am I?' Resting her head on the large bed's ornate headboard.  
  
"You're in my brother's room. When you fell earlier, you and my brother fell into the pool. He was able to pull you out and he brought you here. It was the closet room, and then he came and got me to help you."  
  
Sora felt the cold air hit her skin as she let the covers slip. Realizing she was in a light nightgown and not her regular cloths, she pulled the sheets up to cover her bruised arms.  
  
"You have those all over-" The girl sitting at the bedside started shyly, not knowing how to approach the topic. "What happened? You must have been through a lot. Taichi mentioned you are from Japan… I've never heard of that place… is it far?" The girl continued her smile never leaving her face. "Oh I'm sorry, my name is Hikari. But everyone calls me Kari. Your name is Sora right?" Sora only nodded her head still looking over the woman and the strange, but gorgeous room she was in.  
  
"My brother should be coming in soon. He is finishing a cabinet meeting presently. But he wanted to make sure you were cared for." Kari smiled.   
  
"Your brother… the prince…ah…" Sora stopped everything and grabbed her head. The throbbing pounded within her skull began again. In amongst the pain, a vision came through suddenly. The face of a young boy with blonde hair… Sora had no clue who this person was, but the girl next to her seemed to know him… and there was something special about him.  
  
"What's wrong? Sora?" Kari scrambled closer to the older girl as she cried out in pain. "Sora- calm down… you have to calm down."  
  
But no matter how much coaxing the girl tried to give her, the closer she came the harder Sora's head throbbed.  
  
'That boy… there must be something she's trying to hide about that boy… but what? My head… it hurts so much! I can't stand this!' She screamed to herself as she got out of the bed and began running.  
  
Kari called out after her- but that didn't stop her. Not knowing where she was going or when she would stop, Sora kept on running down the hallways. Away from the pain- her pain, and the pain Kari was trying to keep hidden…  
  
Her blind running was stopped as suddenly as it had started. Colliding into a soft but firm frame, Sora almost took a nasty tumble to the hard marble floor. Almost that is- if it wasn't for two arms that had wrapped her close and steadied her.  
  
Finally opening her teary crimson eyes she was once again face to face with a blonde haired, blue-eyed man that looked strangely familiar.  
  
"Hold on there." The blonde said as he clutched her and supported her while she got her bearings once again. "The Prince told me check in on you since the meeting was dragging on longer than expected…" The man said a little reserved handing her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked as he held her at arms length away so he could look at her face.  
  
She was visibly shaken, not to mention physically shaking as well. With the pain lessening, she was able to begin to think again.  
  
"The vision… I saw… and the pain…" She began to mumble as she shook from not only the questions she had, but also from the cold.  
  
"Forgive me Lady Sora, I am Yamato Ishada. I am the Prince's loyal servant and general in the kingdom's army. But for one as lovely, you may call me Matt." He said with a small bow. While he rose up he couldn't help but let his eyes slip from her face and took in her visage. A slight blush formed on his cheeks as her appearance in the shear nightgown. Sora noticed his blush, and quickly found the reason for it in his mind. Drawing her arms up to cover herself more, she only realized he could see her scars and bruises more clearly. She felt ashamed of the marks that her so called father had inflicted on her, and yet she didn't find any disgust in his mind- nothing but a gentleness seemed to envelop her as he took off his cloak and draped it around her shoulders.  
  
"It's cold and someone of your beauty should not be left to suffer." He merely said. "We should really get you back to bed… the prince suggested you stay in a guest room… that way you can get comfortable while you stay here."  
  
"Stay here?" Sora asked wondering what he was talking about.  
  
"Well naturally you'll want to stay here until we find a way to get you back to this Japan. The Prince mentioned it while we discussed your arrival. Isn't that where you say you're from?" Matt smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder to steady her as they walked back down the direction Sora came running from.   
  
"A way home?" Sora questioned not yet letting his words sink in. "You mean…" She stopped them in the middle of an ornate hallway. The evening sun shown outside the large arching windows as she glanced out at the landscape.  
  
"I promise, as a man and a warrior, I will get you back to your home." Matt smiled seeing her face suddenly contort to a bright smile at the word home. "But first I think we need to get some color back into your skin… or are people from you lands so pale."  
  
If Sora wasn't able to read his mind and confirm that he didn't mean that in a negative tone, she would have slapped him. But this man had a kindness to him and he seemed to no try and hide things from view like the Prince did. It was then she noticed how extremely tired she was.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled as they continued to walk down the hall.  
  
"Here we are." Matt said stopping at a large door. "It's got the best view of the horizon in the morning…" He commented as he opened the door and they entered the ornate bedroom. In the center of the room was a large canopy bed fit for royalty. Across the room was the largest balcony Sora had ever seen. It was exactly like a fairytale, except that this was real… wasn't it?  
  
"The Prince has ordered the royal tailor come first thing tomorrow and make you a few garments. If you need anything the Princess Hikari, Joe and myself will be in to get you anything you need." Matt said as light a few lamps on a large dresser and end table near the bed. "Can I get you anything before I return to his highness?"  
  
Sora turned away from the large room and breathtaking view of the window, and looked once again at the handsome blonde before her.  
  
"No… I'm fine thank you…" She managed to squeak out as her cheeks blushed.   
  
"I'm glad." Matt said as he walked closer to Sora. Taking her in his arms he kissed her forehead lightly. "And I hope that we will get another chance to talk. I really look forward to showing you around our country…having such a truly beautiful woman in the kingdom is a rare occasion." he said smoothly. "But for now, just relax and rest."  
  
-  
  
A/N: Taiora… dare I even think of writing a… you know what- I will not mention that alternative pairing's name…. I could just be evil enough- but no, I prefer the Taiora! Until next time- will Tai be able to beat Matt to win Sora's heart? I don't know… Matt is putting on the charm factor… what kind of girl can with stand the charms of a bishie?? Maybe another equally cute bishie…. You'll just have to wait and see. 


	4. Another Attempt

A/N: MYGWTF!!!1  
  
Kate has FREE TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok- ok- just breathe…. I'm calm… Stay calm… everything will be alright… you'll find something to do…  
  
Anyway- Now that all my finals are done and I have off work for a few weeks, I don't know what I will do with myself. I can't deal with this free time thing… I've never had it before! *Does not compute- error- error!  
  
Well, I did type up this update for you all. Hopefully I'll take a break from the anime-a-thons to type the next chapters before Christmas… we'll see. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I'm glad I'm not the only one to hate that S word… Matt's nice and all- but I'm only loyal to one digi-boy- and he will forever be paired with Sora! Tai is cute!  
  
Ok- enough of my rambling, I'll get on with the show-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 4  
  
-  
  
Sora had lain in the large soft sheets for more than an hour. Outside the large windows of the palace where she found herself presently, the large stars in the sky diminished the darkness of night only slightly.  
  
She was once again reminded that she was nowhere near her own world by just looking up at the sky. Nowhere on Earth could one find such a pure and majestic scenery that painted the sky like it did here. The shades of purples and deep array of blues made the sky seem to be a work of art, created by a famous painter.  
  
Knowing that sleep would not come to her this night, she crawled out of the velvety sheets that adorned the huge bed. Feeling the brisk predawn air surround her creamy skin, she wrapped a blanket around her silken nightgown that was prepared for her. Slowly Sora walked barefoot over to the window, she pushed open the large balcony windows that lead out to the balcony.   
  
The sights of this land were even more breathtaking up close, feeling the breeze and smelling the freshness of the air.  
  
'It never smells like this at home anymore.' She thought to herself as she sighted. 'Home…' She tried to hold back the sigh.   
  
"Do I even have a home anymore? Where is it that I belong … I'm so lost…" She said in but a whisper, trying to keep the tears at bay. 'No, Sora you will be strong! You promised her! You WILL get through this!' She said as she leaned against the balcony railing.  
  
It was then that Sora's attention was taken away from the beautiful scenery and her own problems. Down below her window was a large garden. In the center was a fountain.  
  
But that wasn't what had caught her eye nor was it the sounds of splashing water. She couldn't make out who it was, but someone was there- and there was something else… the person was feeling a great sadness…what was more was the fact that there were others in the garden. Others that didn't belong there…  
  
'Oh no, it's the prince… they're after him again.' She snapped alert. Looking for a quick way down she spotted a grouping of vines that crawled up the palace walls. Dropping her blanket and climbing on the railing, she jumped and grabbed a hold of the vines. Holding tight, she quickly made her way down, ungracefully falling square on her butt.   
  
But she wasn't fazed. Instead, she instantly was on her feet and running through bushes towards the prince. He had no clue that there were others in the garden.  
  
As she ran she was able to see more clearly the thoughts of the attackers. The image of a blonde haired boy hit her mind once again… but this time the blonde was with a red headed man… they had sent these men-   
  
"LOOK OUT!" She screamed as she dove into the prince knocking him into the fountain with her. As she did an arrow zoomed by the place the prince was sitting.  
  
Sora's loud cry alerted the guards that had drifted off top sleep during their duty. They spotted the intruders and quickly ran after them as Tai and Sora sat up in the waist deep water of the fountain.  
  
The prince had not expected the sudden dive from the strange girl and she took him completely by surprise. Sputtering to spit the fountain water out of his mouth he noticed the figure that had saved his life as still clutching to him as if her life was in danger and not his. He looked down and saw the auburn hair of the mysterious woman.  
  
"I was so scared…." He heard her mumble as she began to shake. It was then he noticed they were still in the cold water. Moving to his knees he picked her up in his arms and stepped out of the fountain. Finding the cape he had brought with him still on the bench he was sitting on, he wrapped it around her.  
  
By now the guards had returned as asked if the prince was all right.  
  
"I'm fine… but double the security around all exits of the castle… I want these men captured!" The drenched prince ordered. Once the guards had left, he tried to wipe the sagging brown locks of hair out of his face.   
  
"You… you saved me…" He said finally breaking the silence between them. Sora's eyes were closed and she was shaking, but Tai's chocolate orbs were looking straight at her with amazement.  
  
Sora's heart was beating a mile a minute. She thought it would never slow down… that arrow was so close. She had felt the anger and malice that the archer had as it was released with the arrow. But she had gotten there in time.  
  
Opening her eyes slightly she saw he was staring at her.  
  
'She saved me… but… but why?' She heard these thoughts like they were her own.  
  
"I… I couldn't sleep… and… and I saw them coming…" She started out to try and explain herself. Pulling the cape closer around her, she shivered. "I… I... Just had to do something…" She was about to go on but she was silenced when the prince sat next to her on the bench and stared deeply into her crimson orbs.   
  
Looking into his, Sora saw a great sadness once again.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Sora asked shyly. She knew he was internally torn about a great deal of things. And his tired eyes showed that the life of the prince was not all fun and flirting with women as he tried to let on.  
  
"What?" He asked as he, without thinking, tucked a damp tendril of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"I… I'm sorry, but your thoughts… they just seem so sad… my mother says that… well she use… to say that… talking about things…" Sora couldn't help the tear that slid out of her eye. "Make things better…"  
  
But her tear didn't get that far rolling down her cheek. A gentle finger was there to catch it and tenderly wipe it away. "I'm sorry." Sora said as more tears welled in her eyes. She didn't know why she had chosen to recall the memories of her mother at this time.  
  
"But… your memories of your mother… they remind me of what mine was like…" She said as she brought her hand up to cover her face as she cried.   
  
"It looks like we both have things that might be best discussed." Tai spoke quietly as he looked up to the sky. As he looked away, he couldn't help but notice she was shaking again. "You're cold." He said almost slapping himself at being so dumb. "You're freezing and wet. You shouldn't be outside or you'll catch a cold." As he said this he, himself sneezed. "I guess that goes for me as well. Come, I'll take you back inside." He said standing up and offering her his hand.  
  
The gentle side of the prince she had thought to be a heartless man touched Sora. But then again, he had always had a spark of something he was hiding. Sora wondered if she would ever learn what it was that he was afraid to let others know.   
  
However at the moment she had neither the strength nor the will to try and push the topic. She was tired and cold, so she accepted his hand and he helped her up. Taking a few steps towards the palace, Sora became a little dizzy and nearly fell. She had used her newly found gifts too much and her head was pounding once again.  
  
-  
  
The next she knew was softness of the bed she was placed on.  
  
"What happened?" She asked drowsily as she was laid down on the soft bed she had left earlier that night.  
  
"Don't worry, just go to sleep." Tai's voice told her quietly. Pulling up the covers to cover her still dampened nightdress. "I put another night shirt for you on the drawer, if you want it." He told her as he motioned to the night table that stood by the bedside. "I… I want to thank you Lady Sora… I owe you my life." He whispered to her half sleeping form. "And I apologize for my behavior before…it's just that…I…I've waited forever for you to come…and then you were right there…I have no fear about the future now." Tai smiled as he stroked her hair before placing a kiss to her forehead. "You've come to save us…"  
  
-  
  
A/N: interesting development methinks…anyway- Merry Christmas and Seasons Greetings with all that junk ^_^; I'll be updating more often now- I PROMISE!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyway thanks for the reviews!  
  
Ja! 


	5. Similar Situations

Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Hi all!  
  
Hope your holidays or lack there of are going well.  
  
I've decided to be some what antisocial and type this chapter before the barrage of relatives  
  
makes me want to drink my problems away yeah for alcohol! And double yeah for an older  
  
brother who doesn't mind sharing in his choice drinks! Family is great!  
  
Well the legal aged older brother anyway- but you didn't hear any of that from me- good  
  
*cough* innocent *cough, cough* sweet little Katie would never do something bad ;)  
  
Anyway- Short chapter but it's full of Taiora goodness for you all. Merry - insert what ever you  
  
celebrate here- ! For me it's Christmas!  
  
Ok- so like I promised onto the Taiora fluff   
  
-  
  
The throbbing had once again stopped in her head. These new abilities she had come to possess  
  
weren't without their limitations and draw backs.  
  
'I exerted too much of myself... they were so far away but their emotions were so strong that I  
  
couldn't help but sense them and their intentions.' She thought a she was beginning to awaken  
  
from her slumber.  
  
Groaning a bit, Sora, with her eyes still closed, stretched out under the warm covers. As her hand  
  
moved she came into contact with something fuzzy and soft to the touch. Her slender fingers  
  
petted the soft strands of what felt like hair.   
  
Opening her crimson orbs, Sora stopped stroking the spikes of fuzz when she saw who it  
  
belonged to. Leaning on the bed, his body and head resting on the sheets was the prince. Her  
  
hands were still in his thick locks of hair when he mumbled something into the sheets and  
  
nuzzled against the cool and velvety fabric.  
  
Sora couldn't help but smile at the peaceful sight of the prince sleeping. He looked happy. This  
  
was the first time she had seen him truly at peace. Where he was free from the daily problems she  
  
sensed were plaguing him.   
  
From what she had been able to read, Prince Taichi had lost his mother and father traumatically,  
  
and that Kari was his only family now. The only other close one to him aside from his personal  
  
servant Joe, was the blonde haired man. Matt was his name, she recalled as she remembered how  
  
charming the man was. But something wasn't right- something bothered Sora more and more as  
  
she thought back on the blonde. There was just something she couldn't place and it had to do  
  
with his relationship to the other blonde from Kari's thoughts.  
  
Giving up after a little while, Sora looked down on the prince once again. The more she closely  
  
studied his features, the more she realized he was rather handsome. If it wasn't for the first  
  
incident with him, Sora would have no reason not to fully like this man. But he had changed all  
  
of a sudden. He acted tough in front of his servants and advisors, but in the garden... he was  
  
gentle and... Sora could have sworn he told her something important after he brought her back to  
  
her bed chambers... but she couldn't remember.  
  
As she was staring at his relaxed face, she couldn't help but reach out and try to straighten up his  
  
hair. Tucking a mass behind his ear, she quickly pulled back when she saw his eyes open.  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you up." She said looking down at her hands while he sat up and stretched.  
  
"No, it's all right..." He yawned and sat back on the bedside slowly, as if gauging her reaction.  
  
When he received no protests, he sighed. "You know this is the first night I haven't had  
  
nightmares." He began. The silence was broken between the two. For that Sora was grateful.   
  
Growing up in an abusive home, those long periods of silence could mean many things- none of  
  
which were good. The memories of her past crept back into her present and sent a shiver into her.  
  
"Are... you cold? What's wrong?" Tai asked seeing her reaction.  
  
"What? Oh no- I was... I just remembered something I don't want to ever remember or live  
  
again...but it's nothing." She tried to shrug off with a false smile. But the prince seemed to read  
  
straight through it.  
  
"No, no it's not. You said so yourself that we shouldn't bottle it up inside... what happened to  
  
you back in your world?"  
  
"So you believe me when I said I wasn't from this world?" She asked stunned that he believed  
  
her.  
  
"I never doubted a word that has come out of your soft lips," Tai said, but then realized what  
  
exactly he had spoken and blushed a bit. "I mean, why should I doubt you- you did save my life  
  
and all." He stopped. "And I want to repay you anyway I can... so, please, if you need anything,  
  
anything at all, just name it and while you stay here, it will be yours." She looked at his mind  
  
quickly and saw that he was indeed being sincere and serious.   
  
"T...thank you your Highness."  
  
"No, it's just Tai. Please, no titles here, I... I want to be your friend, I guess. What I mean to say  
  
is... you must have been through a lot and all. Besides the fact you finding yourself in this  
  
world... it must be really hard." He finished.  
  
"Well, I'm not the only one with problems I guess..." Sora said taking his hand in hers. "I can  
  
sense things in you, that cause you great worry, and great pain."  
  
"We're alike in some ways, I guess." He added onto her comment. "We both don't have an easy  
  
life. And we've survived the pain from the past."  
  
"Easy life? What is that? All I've know is the way my step father lived... and that never turned  
  
out well for my mother and me." Sora said looking at the scars that adorned her skin.  
  
As if sensing her pain Tai bent down and kissed the scar she was tracing.  
  
"They only add to your beauty- not taking away from it." He consoled her looking up into her  
  
crimson eyes.  
  
The chocolate orbs met hers for a time. It was as if they were communicating with each other on  
  
a deeper level. But neither spoke a word out loud. Their eyes told the story, the entire story of  
  
pain and struggle.  
  
"Thank you." She quietly answered, this time it was she who blushed.   
  
-  
  
A/N:  
  
ok kiddies- sorry to cut things off there, but I had too.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I am enjoying them! And now it's time for me to get some sleep...  
  
400,000+ words archived! Yeah me- wow am I very prolific in my crack dreams stories ^_^;  
  
But that keeps life interesting right?  
  
Anyway- hopefully I'll be around to see the numbers go up and up!  
  
Happy Holidays All-   
  
Good Night! 


	6. Mysterious Legend

A/N: Hello All! I am back- I hope everyone's holidays went well- any of those dreaded sweaters from your dear sweet, but so misguided in matters of fashion, relatives? Personally, my holidays were quite nice- I even survived the dreaded family get togethers… Oh course they didn't understand me when I started to swear at the most annoying ones in Japanese ^_^; I LUV that language!!!! No one, I tell you NO ONE speaks even a bit of Japanese where I come from- stupid frozen wastelands of Minnesota… Only the Germans and Scandinavians would want to live here! No offense- I am from mainly German and Norwegian ancestry myself, but still Kate does NOT do well in cold weather!  
  
Ok getting off my rant about the subzero temps and the annoying relatives- I had a good   
  
'break.' If one would call it that…   
  
Anyway- Here's the next chapter! Hopefully the details will come to me during the weekend- I want to get this fic done, because I have another Taiora in the works- I'm sorry for those who've asked for some other coupling fics- but Taiora just seems natural to me.   
  
But this next story is looking very good! I had a great idea in the middle of a good old fashioned round of drinking games and anime watching with my oh so US legal aged semi-alcoholic brother! He bought me sake! I luv my brother! --He's not really an alcoholic- but he knows his stuff! Ever tried 'After Shock'? It BURNS!!!!! But oh so much fun! Take my word on it ;) -- *Insert lawyer talk here: Kate is in no way shape or form recommending the consumption of said liquor products in large amounts… blah blah- :( end lawyer mode*  
  
Ok- enough talking- on to the fic!  
  
Arigatoo for the reviews! Keep them coming, I enjoy them!  
  
-  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The prince had left the girl's side quietly as she drifted back into a light sleep. The conversation they had had seemed to make him like this girl even more. There was just something about her, her courage and gentleness she had shown him was extraordinary.  
  
They hadn't talked of his problems, but he felt better hearing her story of her life and holding her hand as she told of the hardships.  
  
How someone could live through that physical and mental abuse from a parent, even a what she called a stepfather, was unimaginable for him.   
  
Just listening to her voice contented him; holding her hand had calmed him. The young monarch was able to forget his problems of the country as he comforted the auburn haired beauty. She had so much pain inside her. He didn't have the heart to bore her with his troubles.   
  
But the thing that still wasn't exactly clear was how she was to save them in this, their hour of need. The only conclusion he could get was that he would have to confer with the ancient texts that told of their troubles and a mysterious woman appearing to lead them back to the golden era for their land.   
  
'She is not from this world.' He thought to himself as he walked. That was part of the text he remembered…but how could such a frail and disheartened girl be able to face the horrors they faced? He wondered. She didn't seem to know how or to where she was… and yet what she had done for him was amazing. Maybe her mysterious gift was the key to saving his kingdom… but that could wait for now, or at least until their once old allies made the first move.  
  
Walking down the hallways contemplating the many issues on his mind, Tai almost bumped into a small figure that came out from an adjoining passage.  
  
"Tai?" A feminine voice started as the figure avoided the collision.  
  
"Kari, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Tai said as he saw the face of his little sister standing in front of him. "What is it? You look worried about something…" Tai asked seeing the worried brown eyes of his only sibling.  
  
"Taichi, it's them… they've taken another town on the border." She said sadly as she handed her brother a message from field commanders. "I think the war has finally started… and…"  
  
"Don't worry about it Kari. I'll have my finest men meet them on the battle field… it looks like our old friends have now become our enemies…" Tai said after he hugged his sister hushing her worries and doubts.  
  
"And we've got the one, the key like the texts said right?" She asked meekly, almost afraid to ask.  
  
"I think so… I just need to check on a few things. But she's already shown she can be… surprising and very courageous."  
  
"And… what about our friends? We can't just fight them like they mean nothing to us…"  
  
"Kari, I know…" Tai sighed. He knew that even though things were hard on him, Kari took things even worse. She was too sensitive and kind hearted. Something that reminded him of their mother. "We'll figure this out… will you check on our guest periodically for me?"  
  
"I will." She smiled as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. And then he continued down the hall towards his court.  
  
-  
  
Sora once again awoke from her light slumber as the sun shown into her room. By the looks of the sun it was already near midday-  
  
"When did I fall asleep again?" She mumbled as she sat up and looked at the empty spot where the Prince had sat.   
  
She was very confused at the moment. This young man seemed to be confusing her more and more lately… when they first met he was very rude and offensive. But little by little he had shown her something else… 'As if he opened up to me' she thought as she looked in the large closets and found a beautiful dress there for her.  
  
But Sora couldn't help but think of the weird thoughts she had read from the prince as they talked together. Not wanting to bring up the subject of his kingdom's problems or the thought of a mysterious tale or legend that seemed to be always there whenever he looked at her.  
  
After changing into the luxurious blue gown, Sora could not hold back the urge to turn around and admire the dress in the large mirrors that adorned the wall. The gown seemed to flow around her as it puffed out at the bottom. The silky feeling material hung low, exposing the creamy skin of her shoulders.  
  
Never in her wildest dreams was she ever pictured herself in such a setting or gown.  
  
"It suits you very well." Came a voice that startled Sora a bit. She had felt another person in the area, but the excitement of the dress had made it slip her mind.  
  
Sora turned and saw a familiar looking girl as she walked into the room closer to where Sora stood. But this time, Sora's head did not throb as it had before when she first had awoken near this girl.  
  
"But excuse my interruptions. I… I… have to ask you something. Are you really the one who…" But before she could finish her question, Sora interrupted her.  
  
"Who is that blonde boy… the one you try to hide deep down? There's pain all around you…" Sora asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pick into a tender subject…" She silenced her questions and tried to stop Kari's thoughts from entering her own head as the expression to the Princess' face turned gloomy.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry or anything… but it's just that you think of him often and he's very important to you. How could that make you sad?" Sora continued.  
  
"I suppose you wouldn't know." Kari said looking down at her hands and away from the crimson eyed girl before her. "That boy was once truly important to me… but now…" Kari stopped and quickly wiped away a tear that was forming. "Now he is our enemy… him and other very dear friends of ours attack us to gain what they now crave. But no one has informed you of our situation yet, have they?"  
  
Sora shook her head in response. In fact no one had mentioned anything except that the kingdom that was under the control of Taichi's family was in trouble.  
  
"Takeru was the love of my life…" Kari began as she brushed a tear from her eyes. The two women had left the confines of the palace walls and were now walking in the gardens where Taichi was attacked just hours before. Sitting down near the fountain the tale was told.  
  
"He had proposed, well he had asked my father for my hand and we were so close to actually being wedded… until he changed suddenly. It was like over night he changed from the caring, peaceful and gentle man I loved, into a cruel hearted and power hungry being."  
  
"But why did he change?" Sora asked as she watched the troubled soul before her tell the painful memories.  
  
"He never told me… it was so sudden, I woke up and he was gone. He mentioned that he wanted to amass a great wealth or something vague like that before..."  
  
"And you don't believe that…" Sora added reading the thoughts inside Kari's mind that the girl was afraid to say. The pain of this girl not much younger than she was herself, caused Sora great trouble. Her heart went out to the similarly troubled soul. "He came back… not to long ago wanting you to join him in his own kingdom, but you refused…and now he wants to take you by force, right?"  
  
"How did you know?" Kari asked looking shocked.  
  
"It's strange really… ever since I came here I can hear thoughts. Yours are quite strong and clear to me. When I first met you, you were very distraught and it caused my head to ache. But now you seem almost calm. Why is that?" Sora asked not wanting to pry into anyone's mind. She had not yet tested how far she could go into people's minds. Besides, she liked this Kari, and hoped to gain her trust.   
  
"My mother always said to talk about things… but I won't ask you if it's too personal or anything…" Sora said looking away feeling worried she had offended the kind princess.  
  
"It's because of you…"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"It's hard to explain. Ever since I was little Taichi would have our mother read us a story about a mysterious entity with special abilities. And one day when our kingdom was in dire trouble, we would be saved."  
  
"And you think that…"  
  
"I really don't know- you did somehow come to our lands from yours…how did you do that?" Kari asked looking over at Sora.  
  
"It was an accident really… I had runaway from my home after my mother passed." Sora began. "And then I found an old shrine and a tapestry on the wall caught my eye. The next thing I knew I was falling and then I woke up to with your brother in the gardens."   
  
"He likes you, you know." Kari quickly added surprising Sora.   
  
"What?"  
  
"My brother. He likes you. I've never seen him open up like he has to anyone except Matt and Joe."  
  
"But why is he so… closed off to the world? Why all the barriers?"  
  
"You mean the 'for show' items he keeps around? And the act of being all stoic and such?" Kari sighed. "Taichi works very hard to be king. He takes his role seriously. Joe, Matt and Taichi have all tried to keep up his image as a strong and powerful leader. But Taichi doesn't really have a mean bone in his body. Inside he wants to be just a regular person."  
  
"That explains a lot." Sora replied. "But really what is it that this person, err… what am I suppose to do to help you?"  
  
"None of us know that… yet." 


	7. Determined Hearts

A/N: Hello all!  
  
Here's another chapter. I just want to let everyone know that things might be a little slow for a while. School is starting up again and so Kate's time will be taken away from her once again :(  
  
I'll update as often as I can-  
  
That's it for now- Enjoy!  
  
-  
  
Chapter 7  
  
-  
  
Sora was left to ponder the words of the princess after Kari left the room. 'What can I do to help them?' She asked herself, still not knowing what to make out of this vague legend Kari had told her about.  
  
Was she the entity that could save their kingdom? Would she be able to be of any help? Would she ever get back to her home… well her world anyway? All these questions and more plagued her thoughts. So much so that she never realized that there was a knock on her door. Sora was in a haze of sorts, looking off of the balcony that was attached to her luxurious room in the palace.   
  
"Excuse me." A voice from behind called out and it startled her as a hand was placed on her shoulder.  
  
Sora jumped a little and turned to find it was only the kind blue haried man from before.  
  
"Oh, it's just you Joe." She sighed in relief; she was kind of embarrassed she got so caught up in thought that she didn't even notice the gentle man enter the room.  
  
"I'm sorry Sora. I didn't mean to startle you." He smiled looking apologetic.  
  
"Oh no, it's alright. I was just thinking is all." She smiled back.  
  
"May I ask what troubles you so? You look extremely worried about something."  
  
"It's nothing really… I just talked with Kari and it's just that I'm trying to understand the situation…"  
  
"It is complicated, isn't it?" Joe sighed and joined her over looking the green landscape of the surround gardens.  
  
"Joe…"  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you?" He replied seeing she was a little hesitant to ask her question.  
  
"Do you know anything about that legend? The one that Kari told me about…it's just that… what can I do?" She asked feeling depressed that the kingdom was hoping that she could save them and yet she did not know what she could do.   
  
"I know of the legend. Tai's the expert on it though…. But no one really knows what to do right now."  
  
"I want to help. But really, I couldn't even protect myself in my world, how am I suppose to become a savior to an entire kingdom?"  
  
"You don't have too. No one will force you to do anything, if that is what you want." Joe told her. "Things will get better… they have too." Joe said with a sigh.   
  
"But I can't just sit here and do nothing." Sora replied looking at the sad expression Joe had on his face. He was really tired of fighting. She could tell from his gentle personality that he was hurting more than he let on.  
  
"But there's more to the story then what you're letting on." Sora said looking away. She was trying to not read his thoughts, but it was kind of hard not too.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Joe inquired not looking at her- he was staring straight ahead.  
  
"You are willing to fight even if your heart doesn't like to… it's not just because you are loyal to your king… everyone around here tries to hide things… Kari has her secrets of Takeru, Matt and Tai have their own, and you have someone too."  
  
"But she's gone." Joe replied solemnly.  
  
"You know that's not true… I can tell. Deep down you are waiting for her to return, this Mimi." She said hearing his thoughts. Sora saw him flinch at the sound of the girl's name.  
  
Sora stood up straight and turned to look at Joe.  
  
"I will fight too. I will do all I can to ease the suffering you all have had to endure. I'll do my best." She said confidently.  
  
"But… it's like you said, what can you do?" Joe asked being a bit pessimistic and so unlike his normal self.  
  
-  
  
Sora was out on a walk in the gardens when she felt Taichi's mind near by. Like normal he was consumed by the questions she was contemplating for herself.  
  
The sun was on its descent behind the horizon as she walked closer to the troubled ruler.  
  
"I learnt a lot of things about your world today." She said as she gathered the courage to talk to him.  
  
Tai looked up from the scrolls he was reading on the bench near the fountain. It was the same place as the night when she saved him by throwing them both into the fountain.  
  
The young monarch gave no answer because his heart almost skipped a beat at seeing the beauty before him. Sora tried to fight back a blush as she read his thoughts.   
  
'Kari was right, he does like me…' She thought. 'And he is really handsome…but there are more important things right now!' Sora reprimanded herself.   
  
"And I want to help. In anyway I can, just tell me what to do." She said as she sat on the bench as soon as he cleared her a spot.   
  
"It's a beautiful evening isn't it?" Taichi said looking away from her for the first time. "I wish it could be this peaceful more often…" He sighed.  
  
"It is nice, and it will be peaceful again. I promise." Sora smiled trying to get the mood lightened again. "Did you find anything? In the scrolls I mean." She asked even though she could tell he didn't. His mind was very confused, and tired.   
  
"No…"  
  
"Don't give up hope…if you do, then you will lose everything and they will win."  
  
"How can I not lose hope? I'm not fit to be a leader, I don't know what to do."  
  
Sora felt saddened. Of them all, she felt that Taichi was suffering the most at the moment. His heart was the heaviest, and something inside of her wanted to ease his suffering more than anyone else.  
  
Reaching her arms out, she embraced him with a gentle caress. She pulled him close to her heart and held him. He made no move to escape her embrace, in fact he felt relieved that in her arms he was at peace.  
  
"I've waited for this being to come and save us…I had hoped it would be a fierce warrior that would be able to combat them on the battle field… but then you came…" He mumbled as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around hers. "I can't let you go onto the battlefield… I don't want you too."  
  
"But I will. It is my decision. I want to help you." She said as her fingers stroked his thick brown hair.   
  
"You are so much braver than I am then… I've been hiding from this war… not wanting to fight my friends."  
  
"It's not your fault. You had no choice. We'll get through this… together."  
  
"Together…" He smiled as he rested his head on her neck. His warm breath puffed out on her skin causing goose bumps to form and a shiver ran up her back.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Anyway thanks for the reviews- and I'll see you next time!  
  
Ja Ne! 


	8. Actions Begin

Chapter 8  
  
A/n: ok- school has started and once again I have to ask myself: What the hell was Kate thinking!?!?!  
  
I guess I must have a reoccurring lapse of sanity when I sign up for classes… oh well I'll live through it, I always do.  
  
One the plus side- I got the majority of my cosplay outfit done on the three-day weekend last week… Ah Martin King Jr. Weekend- an American holiday that no one does anything on… I kind of wish the nation celebrated him more. He really was a great civil rights leader! We need more of those kind of people in this world today… especially one that can run for president and beat "W" … not a fan of him, we'll leave it at that- otherwise Kate might get abducted by the secret service agents… what is this Communist China? I thought I liked in the US…  
  
*Pounding on Kate's door- she looks and finds it broken down and she is surrounded by men in black sniper suits with guns*  
  
Ah crap, look it's them now- well it was nice knowing you all ^_^; If and when I get out of jail for bad mouthing the pres I'll write another chapter!   
  
J/k- Kate's not going to go on trial for treason… just yet anyway… ;)  
  
Here's the next chapter for all of you readers- Thanks for the reviews!   
  
-  
  
As most of the palace servants and occupants retired for the night one person was up and about.  
  
Sora quietly crawled out of bed after she saw most of the hallway candles extinguished. The servants were ending their daily routines and going off to slumber like the rest of the palace had hours ago.  
  
Having made up her mind after hearing the legend from the prince for herself, she decided she would do what ever she could for these people.  
  
'Everyone is suffering here… why is it that where ever I go, all I run into is pain?' She questioned herself as she grabbed her regular clothes and jacket. 'Well it ends tonight. I run no more!'  
  
After dressing, Sora peeked out of her room and found the hallway silent and empty. Seeing that it was now or never the girl from the other world made her break. Not exactly having a clear idea of where she was going did not stop her and her determination. She was going to go and see this Takeru. Maybe this was all a big misunderstanding… friends should not have to fight each other. She had concluded as she decided to act.  
  
She had not gotten very far in her venture towards the palace doors when she accidentally ran into a tall figure that was hidden in the same darkness she tried to hide in.  
  
Colliding with enough momentum to send her falling on her butt, Sora looked up to see who it was.  
  
"I'm so sorry." The man's voice began as he light the candle he had been holding. "Lady Sora?" The voice questioned as he held the light up higher to illuminate a greater area.  
  
"Oh… Matt… I'm terribly sorry." She said as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"What are you doing out at this hour?" The blonde haired boy questioned as he quickly tried to hide the bundle he held behind his back.  
  
"The same thing you are." Sora answered as she quickly looked into his thoughts.   
  
"What do you mean? I was on a walk… yes. I enjoy the brisk air of the night." He tried to lie to her.  
  
"Look, I want to help." She started flat out. "I know you are somehow related to him and maybe if we just talk things over we can figure out this whole situation."  
  
"Him? Related? What are you talking about?" "Takeru… deep down you feel somehow responsible for him… why didn't I see this before… he's your… your…"  
  
"Shh!" Matt said as he silenced her and quickly drew her into a dark corner. After extinguishing the candle, a set of footsteps passed them by and continued down the darkened halls.  
  
"So you can read minds…" Matt commented looking at the startled girl in his arms. "Since you can you know why I must be the one who stops him."  
  
"Stop him… but he's your…"  
  
"My brother. Well half brother… Look, we have no time to explain things now… I know Takeru's going to send in another round of assassins soon… and this time they won't be so easily stopped. I have to act now to protect Taichi." Matt told her while he looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"But what do you think you can do by yourself?" Sora asked as she searched his mind. "You don't mean you're… no- there has to be a better way." She pleaded as she saw the mental thought of brothers fighting to the death over this dispute.  
  
"What else is there for me to do?" Matt sighed as he let Sora go seeing that it was clear.  
  
"You can't kill him. I know I can talk to him… let me try." She added with as much confidence as she could muster.  
  
"Why would you want to get involved in such a dangerous mission?" Matt asked looking at the skinny and pale girl before him.  
  
"I don't know really… I just know that if I can do something… if I am the one from those legends, I just might be able to help… besides, I know what it's like to come from a place of sorrow and pain…I didn't do anything then and I'm not going to sit back and do nothing while… while he is suffering… You all are suffering…" She quickly added trying to cover up her semi admission of feelings for the prince.  
  
"I suppose there is no way to talk you out of this then?" He sighed looking her over. 'She sure doesn't look like she can do much… but I do have to admit she has a great amount of guts.'  
  
"Thank you." Sora replied to his comment in his mind. To which Matt gave her a weird look, shaking his head he only could smile.  
  
"Alright, let's go. The sooner we leave, the better. Takeru and his forces are on the move." He told her grabbing her hand and leading her out of the palace without letting anyone see them.  
  
"Right!"  
  
-  
  
As the sun once again made its daily journey above the horizon, Taichi watched the colors blend together just like a painting.   
  
Talking with her last night gave him a newfound appreciation of everything. Shaking his head he couldn't believe what he was thinking. Everything had changed since she had suddenly appeared. Savior of his kingdom or not, whether or not she could do anything for them, he had decided that Sora was definitely a godsend. Something about her eased his heart. At first he didn't know how to act around her. And he was afraid he had scared her away for sure after their first encounters. But now… well she must have forgiven him, and now he was able to open up to her.  
  
For the first time in his life he felt he was free when he talked and listen to her. Giving a long sigh he found a smile on his face. Yes, the troubled prince was in love. With a strange girl from an even stranger world.  
  
"Are we having a good time brother?" Came Kari's voice from the doorway. Taichi quickly turned to find her smiling a gentle smile. "I'm glad you seem so happy. It's the first time in a long time." She added as she walked towards where he was looking out.  
  
"My heart feels so…so… free." He told her looking back out on the scenery.  
  
"That's what it does when it is in love." She replied with a little more longing than she had tried to sound.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry to bring it up Kari… We'll get through this. We'll get the old Takeru back." He said as he put a supporting arm on his little sister's shoulder.  
  
"I've given up that hope Tai. I just want peace for the innocent people who are now thrown in the middle… sometimes I think it would have been easier on all of you if I had just gone with him…" She said meekly looking at the railing of the balcony on which they stood.  
  
"No!" Taichi told her strongly. "That wouldn't have changed anything. Takeru would still lust for the power he seeks, and sooner or later he would have moved like he is now…" Tai tried to comfort her. "Don't ever think this is your fault. Because its not."  
  
"Thanks Tai, you're the best big brother in the world." Kari said hugging him. "And I know that she likes you too."  
  
"I was hoping she did. And that's why I don't want her to get involved in this fight either. The two of you are precious to me…"  
  
"You should tell her." Kari said looking up to her brothers deep chocolate eyes. "Tell her what's in your heart. I'm sure she will love to hear it."  
  
"You think I should?"  
  
"I bet she's already awake right now. Why don't you bring her breakfast in bed?"  
  
"I think I will." Taichi smiled as he hugged Kari once more and walked off towards the kitchen. For a while anyway he could forget about the up coming war and be happy… with her.  
  
"Sora…" He breathed happily on his way to see her.  
  
-  
  
"How much farther do you think they are?" Sora asked as she held on to the blonde's waist as they galloped on their horse.  
  
"I heard in a report Taichi received that they took the Western most village only yesterday… we should be there soon." He told her as he pushed his horse to continue its fast pace.  
  
"You're worried." Sora said as she hung on to him for dear life. His thoughts were a mass of worry and pain. The one that caused Taichi, Joe and Kari all the pain was his half brother. The shared the same mother, but different fathers caused Takeru, the younger of the two brothers to gain the throne. Which Matt had told her was fine with him. The blonde enjoyed his freedom and was loyal to his friend Taichi. But now he felt partly responsible for his brother.  
  
"It's not your fault you know." Sora said in a loud voice so she could be heard over the galloping hooves of the dark horse they rode.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Your brother! You couldn't have done anything you know. No one knows why he all of a sudden became power hungry… it happens all the time where I come from." She replied as she thought of how leaders and people in general in her world acted. Somewhere along the way, many became corrupted and lusted after self gained power. That's what made her world such a mess. But here she could help. Things weren't too late.  
  
'If I can just talk to this Takeru, maybe I can find out what is causing him to do this…then the war will stop, Matt can feel free from his burden, Kari and Joe can have their loved ones back… and Taichi can live his life without worry of enemies threatening his life and his kingdom.' She thought to herself.   
  
Sora was so concentrated on her inner thoughts that she had not noticed their pace had slackened.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked before Matt quieted her as he stopped the horse completely.  
  
"Over there." He pointed off in the distance to a village.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's where their base camp should be located." Matt told her as he dismounted and helped her off.  
  
Sora cleared her mind and sure enough she could feel their thoughts off in the distance. She couldn't understand clearly, they were still too far off for a clear understanding, but she knew that this was definitely where they were.  
  
"So what do we do now?" She whispered as the two moved quietly with the horse behind some trees as to not get spotted.  
  
Matt tried to clear his mind so he could think things through. Things were rushing so fast. 'What did I even expect to do? Why did I come? What can I do…' He asked himself as he looked towards the city that now was more or less in ruins. Smoke billowed over several houses indicating they were a blaze. The field before them told the tale of his brother's lust for power and his determination to win. 'What can I possibly hope to accomplish?'  
  
"Don't doubt yourself now. You're not alone. And the two of us are going to end this destruction." Sora said reassuring Matt in their mission. "We can do this. Just take things once at a time. Where would your brother be?" She asked looking at the city.  
  
"That's just it he could be anywhere…" Matt sighed.  
  
Feeling another person's thoughts Sora quickly turned around with a gasp. But it was too late as the back of a sword came and struck them both on the head. The two fell to the ground with a thud. Consciousness leaving them both.  
  
"Not anywhere dear brother, right here." Came the voice of the younger blonde man who walked forward out of the shadows where he had hidden himself. "So nice of you to come… and you brought me another souvenir of war." He smiled looking at the mysterious and exotic looking girl.  
  
"Bring them both."   
  
-  
  
"Sora?" Came Tai's cry from inside her room as he dropped the tray of food he had brought. "Sora! Where are you?" He franticly called but got no response.  
  
-  
  
A/n: OMGWTF!!!1 They're in trouble now. When going on secret missions, it is never a good thing to get caught… ^_^; so how will they get out of this one? Why is the usually sweet and loveable TK a little bad guy? Will Taichi save them?   
  
Maybe… Ask again later… all signs point to….. I'm not telling! You'll have to wait and find out!!!  
  
*Evil Kate Grin*   
  
Ja Ne! 


	9. Problems Arise

Chapter 9  
  
A/n: Hi!  
  
Kate's back and with another chapter! I would have posted earlier- but I had to write paper #1 of the school year. It went well, a lot better than the first Japanese test… *sigh*  
  
Oh well- you win some, you lose some… or that's what I've been told. As you could have guessed Kate was not abducted by the secret service as of yet… but they're out there! They're coming to get us all! *Kate checks over her apartment in search of bugging devices…paranoia sets in…*   
  
Anyway- it's like 2 a.m. here right now- and I feel like a late night anime movie-   
  
Sleep you say… what is this of which you speak?   
  
Me get sleep? NEVER!   
  
Sleep is for the weak… however, warm bed is very nice… so tempting… Anime or Sleep? Anime or Sleep? Oh the problems…  
  
Ok- thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!  
  
-  
  
Sora awoke with a start suddenly. Sitting straight up she grabbed her head and moaned. A great throbbing was beginning once again and the sore spot on the back of her head only intensified it.  
  
It was when she rubbed that tender bit of her head that she remembered what happened. She looked around wide-eyed to find herself in a strange place once again. Finding she was not bound or thrown into a cold and dark cell, Sora sighed.   
  
Instead of the dungeon, she was sitting on a comfortable and plush cushion in the middle of a great hall. It was modestly decorated, but the items looked rather valuable. As Sora had her gaze fixed up on the ceiling and it's mural, a voice and a gentle touch startled her when it seemingly came out of nowhere.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." A longhaired woman gave Sora a small smile. "I'm glad you're awake. I was worried for a bit there."  
  
"W… where am I?" Sora asked as she winced when she tried to move.  
  
"You need to relax- you took a good beating on the head." The brunette added, as she aided Sora into laying back down once again.  
  
"My name is Mimi. And we're in the palace."  
  
"The palace? But Tai…"  
  
"No, Takeru's palace. The main base of their operations." She clarified. Sora's quick happiness and relief at hearing she was inside the palace was shot when she found out it wasn't Taichi's place after all.  
  
"Wait a moment… you're Mimi?" Sora's eyes flared up as the words clicked in her mind. "Joe will be so happy to know you're all right! He's been so worried."  
  
"Joe… you know Joe?" The brown haired, brown eyed girl asked beginning to look like she was about to tear up.  
  
"Yes… when I was back at Taichi's castle."  
  
"So you did come from there." Mimi looked at her funny when Sora winced again. Closing her eyes, Sora drew her hands to her head.  
  
"Are you alright? Are you in pain?" Mimi asked worriedly.  
  
"It's your thoughts… I know this sounds weird, but could you try and not think so fast." Sora asked looking up pleadingly at the girl.  
  
"Think so fast? Um… sure I can try." Mimi said with an uneasy smile.  
  
"It's just that… since I came to this world, I've been able to hear people's thoughts. And well yours are such a jumble… it hurts…" Sora tried to explain.  
  
"What do you mean 'came to this world?' What world are you from…" Mimi stopped and pulled her hand to cover her gapping open mouth. "So it's true… the rumors are really true."   
  
"So I've been told…" Sora said a little uneasy once again. At least the headache was going down. "Where is Matt?" She finally asked needing to know how to find him.  
  
"Matt? Oh you mean Takeru's brother. He was taken somewhere else. They brought you here not knowing what to do with you."  
  
"So you don't know why they've been keeping you here against your will then?"  
  
After Sora had made that comment, there was a long pause. Looking at the other girl, Sora wished she could take back her words.  
  
"No…"  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to… but your thoughts…" Sora mentioned again.  
  
"Yes, they've kept me here for a while now… I don't know why really."  
  
"Well is there anyway out? Haven't you tried to escape?" Sora asked looking at her, but Mimi's reply was cut off when the doors to the room were unlocked and opened wide.  
  
Sora turned to find a young man with blonde hair entering the room with an armed escort of guards.  
  
"She has tried and was severely punished for trying to do so." The man said as he neared them. Mimi began to cringe at the man's presence, and Sora could tell that there were many bad confrontations between the two.  
  
Sora then turned her abilities onto the new person in the room, but found that reading his mind was somewhat hard to do. She knew this was Takeru. The one who was causing all the troubles that plagued everyone on this world.  
  
"And you must be the so called legendary new comer to our world." The blonde said as he looked at her.  
  
"And you're Takeru." Sora said not cringing from the evil aura that the man before her gave off. She had seen his type before. And she had told herself that she would not cringe before anyone anymore! Least of all some… kid!  
  
"You do have guts. I grant you that. But what I want to know is how YOU, a pitiful creature, could possibly think that only you and my brother could stop me?" He asked smugly.   
  
"What happened to you Takeru? You've changed so much and you're only hurting the ones who love you." Sora asked instead. "This isn't the real you!"  
  
"Love? It's for their benefit that I conqueror this world. Then Kari will have everything." Takeru replied harshly grabbing Sora by the arm. "And what would you know about me anyway?"   
  
"Kari doesn't want power or conquest, she wants you back. The old Takeru. The one inside of you. It's hard but I can feel him still inside you." Sora managed to get out before the boy violently pulled her out of the room. Mimi tried to stop him, but was held back by the guards and once again locked behind the large doors.  
  
-  
  
"Taichi? What's wrong?" Kari asked as she watched her brother gather a few guards and saddle horses. "You can't act rashly… you have a kingdom to think about."  
  
"I've thought about it Kari- and I'm sorry… but I'm going to put a stop to this right now."  
  
"By doing what? Running right into what he'll make into a trap?" Kari pointed out.  
  
"I don't care. I've sat around being scared for too long! Don't you see Kari, she went because she wasn't afraid." Taichi said as he finished saddling his white horse. "I have to go and save her. I've waited too long."  
  
"I'll go with you Taichi." Joe said as he came out of the stables and met them in the courtyard.   
  
"Joe? You? Fighting?" Tai asked looking dumbfounded. Nothing about the older man even seemed remotely violent.   
  
"I will. Sora is my friend too. And I won't let Mimi be held there anymore."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Taichi smiled as both men mounted their horses. "Kari, stay inside the palace and let the guards protect you incase anything happens."  
  
With that the two men and their group took off into the kingdom riding towards the sunrise and Takeru's strong hold.  
  
'Don't worry Sora- I'm coming. I won't fail you!' Tai told himself as they pushed their horses to move even faster. They all knew that they had but one shot to do things right. And if they failed, it meant serious consequences for everyone.  
  
-  
  
Matt sat chained to a chair in a darkened room. The windows were all drawn shut and thick curtains added to the closed in feel of the room.  
  
He had woken up startled to find himself chained to the chair. Searching his memory the last thing he could remember was talking to Sora… and now his head hurt.  
  
'Damn it.' He cursed under his breath. 'We must have been caught… but where is Sora?' He wondered until the door was flung open and a loudly protesting voice argued with the familiar voice of his little brother.  
  
"I said let me go right now! Takeru, you can stop this all! Stop hurting everyone- stop hurting yourself by doing this!" Sora said, as she had no choice but to follow him due to the strong grip on her arm. Entering the room she heard Matt's thoughts, and was relieved that he was safe and unharmed.  
  
"Will you ever shut up?" Takeru asked as he, none to nicely threw her into the room with Matt.  
  
Once Sora got to her feet, after hitting the ground, she noticed her surroundings. There was something very menacing and dreary about this room. And there was a voice in the background… it was faint, but it was noticeable to her.  
  
"Who is there?" She called out to the darkness. "Show yourself! You're the one who is really behind all this!"   
  
"Well isn't the little earth child smart." Came a voice from within the room. "But I've had my fill of you interfering with this world- I will make sure you don't cause further damage, but taking you out of the picture completely." Came the same voice. 'Sweet dreams!' Were the last words she heard in her mind as she once again blacked out and fell into darkness.  
  
-  
  
A/n: Cliffhanger! ^_^;  
  
So have you figured out who the real bad guy is yet? Of course you should know by now! ;) Poor little TK being manipulated by another force… or is he??? Will Taichi get there in time? What will Sora have to over come?? How about another happy ending???  
  
^_^; You'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Ja Ne! 


	10. Beware the Darkness

Chapter 10-  
  
A/N: Ok, Ok, so I said I was not going to update until this weekend… so Kate lied. It is not hurting you is it. I just couldn't take reading all the books, writing the papers and translating stupid sentences like "Mary said she is good at driving a car." in Japanese… brain hurting… must write fan fiction… must…  
  
Anyway- so here is the next chapter- sorry for the wait!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-  
  
"SORA!" Matt screamed as he could do nothing but watch as the auburn haired girl fell to the floor with a thud. "Takeru, what did you do to her?"  
  
"Me, dear brother? I did nothing. It was him…" Takeru pointed to the figure that came out of the darkness.  
  
The deep red hair was spiky as the short man showed himself for the first time.  
  
"May I introduce to you, the great and powerful Izumi." Takeru smiled as his partner finally came. "I was worried you wouldn't be here Izzy." The blonde said coming closer to the short man with the menacing eyes. "She was becoming a nuisance…"  
  
"I know. I say everything. You have failed to kill him Takeru. With that I am not pleased." Came the cool and collected voice of the red headed boy.  
  
"Yes, but now that we have her…" Takeru said as he approached Sora's body. Kneeling down he moved closer to push her over so she lied on her back until his body stopped. In mid motion, he froze due to unknown forces.  
  
"I believe you have worn out your usefulness… I am no longer in need of your services. But thank you for all the help you've given me."  
  
"What? Izzy, we had a deal. You promised me I would have Kari and we would be a force to reckon with…" Takeru called out to his once friend.  
  
"I did? I do not ever remember saying anything like that. All I know is that Prince Taichi is on his way to save his friend and this girl. We will kill him when he gets here. I also can get rid of you and your worthless brother here. With the two of you gone, plus the prince… I will be poised to take over our world." Izumi smiled as he, with some unknown force pushed the younger brother off near Matt. "And the added of all bonuses, I have the tool to open up a new world for me to conquer with this… this sad looking girl." Kneeling down next to Sora, Izzy pushed her none to lightly on her back. Taking her chin in his hands, he studied her better.  
  
"Really, the gods thought that such a worthless creature could really stop me? What a joke." He laughed. "Really my dear, you couldn't even save your mother and yourself from the rubbish of society. How can you be worthy of such powers… how can yours be any match for what I was granted?"  
  
"Let her go!" Matt struggled once again seeing Sora in danger. "You can kill me, but please, let the maidens go. I know you also hold another here against her will. They are innocent!" The older blonde tried to reason with the obviously deranged person near Sora.  
  
"You don't seem to understand your position here do you? You are in no place to be ordering me about. In fact I'm merely keeping you all alive until the prince gets here." Suddenly the short man's gaze turned away from the blonde brothers and back towards the girl.  
  
Calmly returning to her side on the floor Izumi began to laugh hysterically.   
  
"You think you can resist my mind control?" He asked kneeling down close to her again. In the short time he had looked away, Sora's body had somehow turned so she was once again on her stomach. Looking closer, he could also make out the slight twitch of her body, indicating she was fighting to awaken.  
  
"I said for you to be a good little girl and stay quiet!" He yelled at her as he grabbed her chin again and pulled her off the floor a ways. "This is precious! She's trying to repress those dark memories… but it's useless."  
  
Suddenly something else caught Izumi's attention and his fixation on seeing Sora's futile attempts to break his control ended.  
  
"It looks like our main guest has finally arrived. You'll all have to excuse me while I go and make sure the prince has a welcome befitting his stature." He smiled evilly as he let Sora's motionless body slump to the cold floor once more.  
  
-  
  
In the world of darkness Sora found herself, she was determined to get out. All around her as figures called out her name, she felt the coldness slowly wrap around her.  
  
Some of the voices were familiar but the one that haunted her most was one she had hoped to never hear ever again.  
  
"Sora! Get your worthless butt down here!" He screamed at her, his voice echoed in the void.  
  
"You're nothing but problems!"  
  
"I told your mother we should have gotten rid of you!"  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
They came from all sides as the whimpers and screams emerged as well.   
  
"NO!" Sora screamed out in reply to the noise. "NO! I left you behind! I got away from you!" She cried as she slumped down to her knees and began to tear up as her father's voice resonated repeatedly.  
  
If things did not seem bad enough as the sounds grew stronger images began to appear. In darkness one minute, the next it was raining and she found herself standing in front of her house back in Japan.  
  
Standing wide-eyed, she could do nothing as she witnessed her father slap her mother around in the doorway. Near the sidewalk crouched a frightened little girl who was weeping. As Sora approached, she was hesitant to look at the little auburn haired child, because she knew who it was… it was her. She recalled this incident with such clarity it made her shake, just like the little girl.  
  
"She's worthless!" The man yelled after he grabbed the slender woman's arms.  
  
"She's your daughter!" The woman cried in response.  
  
"I didn't want her! And who is to say she is mine? I know you go out after work! How do I know that you're not cheating on me?"  
  
"But I love you!"  
  
"STOP IT!" Sora screamed as she began to run away from the scene. Nevertheless, no matter how much she ran, there was no getting away from the painful memories. Everywhere she ran another memory appeared before her to haunt and confuse her.  
  
"Please, please make it stop! Please!"  
  
-  
  
"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Joe asked in a whisper as he followed Taichi and the few men that had accompanied them.  
  
"I don't know. We have to go somewhere… otherwise we're sitting targets." Tai explained as they made their way down a darkened hallway.  
  
"Highness, there's a locked door over here. I can hear someone on the other side… they seem to be crying." A man told Taichi before they continued their search of the large building.  
  
"Let's have a look, can we pick the lock?" Tai asked hoping that Sora was behind the door and safe.  
  
"Consider it done sir." The guard said as he went to work and like he said it was open in no time.  
  
"Good work, now be careful. Who knows what's really in there."  
  
"Tai let me go first, it could be a trap." Joe insisted as he stepped in front of Tai and slowly opened the door.  
  
Entering the room quietly, he found no guards of any kind standing guard. Looking over to a mass of cushions Joe saw the outline of a woman who was apparently crying. He motioned the all-clear signal to Tai and he continued to walk into the room.  
  
"Excuse me… miss?" Joe started out quietly trying to get the woman's attention.  
  
-  
  
Mimi did not know how long she had been crying when she heard a voice call to her. 'Great, now my mind is playing tricks on me… I'm hearing Joe's voice again…' She sighed and attempted to dry her eyes. She was just so worried about Sora. It seemed like forever since they were separated, and she knew better than to trust Takeru to not hurt her. No one was safe from him.  
  
"Miss!" Came the voice again from the door. "Hello? Miss, are you alright?"  
  
'Wait, I can't be hallucinating this much can I?' She wondered as she slowly began to sit up. Even though she knew to not get her hopes up, she could feel her heart pumping faster as she saw a familiar face, one she had almost given up hope of seeing again.  
  
"MIMI?" Joe stammered seeing the most important person in his life there in front of him. He had slowly worked his way closer so he could see her face perfectly. Yet he could not move. She had been gone for so long… so very long.  
  
"Joe… Joe is that you?" Mimi asked as tears once again began to commence falling.  
  
-  
  
A/N: I did it again! I guess I am getting more evil ^_^; I don't mean to keep leaving with the cliffhangers… really… but I guess that just adds incentive for you to do your part and make me want to procrastinate! *Review*  
  
Procrastinators of the world UNITE!  
  
Ok- Kate is going to get back to the home work now *tear* Thanks for the reviews and as always-  
  
Ja Ne! 


	11. Within the Void

A/N: Hello again-  
  
Sorry for the delays, I've been working on three papers in the last week. I'm almost finished with one and the others are coming along nicely.  
  
I was so out of it that I made a big mistake in the last chapter. I kept using Izzy's last name instead of his first… my brain was really gone. If I have time, I'll go back and correct those… thanks for pointing it out for me. I would like to use the 'Kate's brain was mush at the time,' excuse on that one. But my brain is usually a pile of mush when I have free time… oh well. Life goes on right? Maybe not for those of use with homework…. *grumble, complain, whine* you get the picture.  
  
Anyway- enough about me, here's something for you! Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews!  
  
-  
  
The tears that sprung from her eyes caused Joe's knees to quiver.  
  
"MIMI!" The blue haired man shouted as he forgot everything and ran to the one he had been separated from. "Mimi, it is you." He said as he buried his face into her hair while he held her close.  
  
His arms did not want to let go. However, the tapping on his shoulder brought them back to reality.  
  
"I'm sorry Joe, but…"  
  
"I know… it's just that I never thought I'd see her again." Joe replied not breaking eye contact with her.  
  
"No apologies are needed. In fact I want you to personally see to it she leaves here and returns to where she belongs back at the palace." Tai said with a smile. He was happy to finally see Joe genuinely smiling. His blue-haired friend had always put up fronts, but now his true emotions and thoughts became known as his eyes shimmered.  
  
"You go back, and I'll keep on going to find Sora." Taichi added as he turned about to continue on his mission.  
  
"Wait. Taichi I can't leave you look for her all by yourself." Joe spoke as he looked away from the brunette.   
  
"Sora… she was taken not to long ago…" Mimi spoke up behind Joe. She interlaced her fingers with his as she saw the determination in both of the men's eyes. "Takeru took her somewhere… probably to the main chambers where Matt will be held." She added.  
  
"Do you know how to get there?" Taichi implored the girl. He knew that he had little time to waste; he needed to find her soon. 'Wait a little longer Sora, I'll be there soon.' He kept thinking, hoping she could hear him.  
  
"It's not far…I can take you there."  
  
"No, it's too dangerous." Joe interrupted before Taichi could acknowledge the offer.  
  
"Joe? I know where it is… we have to help her. Please." Mimi said determined, yet still a little disbelieving that he had finally come and they were reunited. "I'll be right by your side."  
  
"Please Joe. I need her help. I promise right after she shows the way, you can get her as far away from here as possible." Tai asked looking helplessly up at his friend.  
  
"Fine." Joe conceded hesitantly. "But let's hurry. I want to get you somewhere safe." He looked down on her as he stroked her long hair lovingly. "I missed you so much."  
  
"And I thought of you everyday…" Mimi replied before they continued down the halls following where Mimi led them.  
  
-  
  
Her shoulders shuttered. Her entire body shook as if it was freezing. However, it was not the coldness with in the darkness that made her shiver. No, it was the memories that plagued her mind.  
  
Sora found herself huddled with her hands over her ears trying to block out the horrible sounds she had lived with. The life she use to lead was before her once again. And like the last time she was just as helpless to stop it from happening.  
  
'I wanted to be stronger… I thought I was…' She thought as tears streamed out of her crimson eyes.  
  
"You're weak."  
  
"You've always have been."  
  
Came voices in the void.  
  
"I'm weak… I am useless. I have been a burden for everyone. No one needs me…" She repeated the words and as she did, she could feel herself sinking deeper. However, she felt as if she no longer had the strength to stop the descent into the unknown. She no longer had the strength or the will to stop it.  
  
-  
  
"Takeru, Takeru can you hear me?" Matt frantically screamed trying to get some response from his brother. "You've got to get up."  
  
But the blonde's attempts at waking his sibling were not working. Nothing was. Everything had gotten out of hand.   
  
'What do I do? Taichi is here and that psycho is going to kill us all.' He thought as he scanned the room once again. He wanted to cry as he looked upon Sora. She looked dead there on the floor. However, he knew that was not the case, yet. Everyone once and a while she would shake, he hoped that was a good sign as he struggled to escape his binds.   
  
'If I don't do something soon… please Takeru, please get up…' However, the younger boy awakening did not happen.   
  
The suddenly creaking of the door caused his attention to turn from his younger brother to the door.  
  
'Please don't be Taichi… please… it's a trap. I know it.' Matt prayed.  
  
-  
  
'This will be interesting.' The evil figure thought. All the years of hard work, the lonely hours, the long training sessions to become so psychically fit, and even selling his very soul to the darkness… they were all worth it as the red head watched the pawns enter the real playing field.  
  
'That's it. You have no idea of what you are doing do you? Enter… enter and let her do all the killing for me. She was almost too easy to manipulate… this all should make for an interesting game…. So who will win? Will the prince and his friend's triumph? Or may be the girl… either way- I become the only real winner.' He smiled evilly.  
  
-  
  
The door slowly opened as the brown haired prince tired to see if anyone was in the room. It was silent and rather dark.  
  
"I'm going in." He whispered. "You guys get out of here now." The blue haired man nodded and followed orders. His did not like leaving his friend behind, but he knew Taichi would not take a 'no' on this matter. Joe took Mimi's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze as he began to leave.  
  
"Save her Taichi, please."   
  
"I will." Tai promised both Mimi and Joe. "I have to."  
  
He watched as his friends retreated back down the hall they had just came through. 'I'm glad that they're safe… but now it's time to end this.' he told himself as he flung open the door and jumped into the room, sword in hand.   
  
His eyes first found Matt tied up with his brother lying limply at his feet. Tai did not know what to make out of this.  
  
"Matt?" He said as he quickly went and untied the blonde.  
  
"It's a trap Tai, he knows you're here… he did something to Sora."  
  
"Sora? Where is she?" Tai asked trying to calm down his friend so he would make sense.   
  
Matt pointed tot the middle of the floor, where Sora was. Taichi ran straight to her.  
  
"Sora? Sora!" He screamed at her as he tried to wake her up. However, he was afraid to shake her too hard. She looked so fragile now. "Matt, what happened? What did Takeru do to her?" Tai asked Matt. As Matt went to pick up his fallen brother, he turned around and saw eyes full of hate as Taichi looked at Takeru.  
  
"Tai, it's not all my brother's fault. He was being used…by someone… something that has some kind of magical powers… he's the one who did this to both of them…" Matt tried to explain, but he was at a loss of words about the true evil he had seen. "All I know is that we have to get out of here now!" Matt said as he began walking towards the door.  
  
Both men where stunned as they saw the door close suddenly. The sound of the slamming door echoed in the silent room.  
  
"What do we do now?" Matt looked over to Taichi. "Taichi?" Matt yelled as he saw his friend's body now lying on the floor next to Sora's figure. Matt set his brother on the floor and ran to his friend's side. "Taichi? Taichi!" He shouted to he prince, but got no reply.  
  
'What happened? I looked away for a second and he was fine then… this can't be happening!'   
  
"TAICHI!"  
  
-  
  
It was a tranquil sensation that overcame him. One minute he was holding Sora's hand, calling for her to wake up. And the next he was amidst the darkness. It felt as if he was floating. Floating in an unknown place. But where was he? And more importantly, where was Sora. He wondered as he continued to stand in the void.   
  
Something caught his eye then, it was another figure in the dark. Huddled tightly the figure floated there; tightly holding it's hands over its ears. It was not until he looked closer that he saw it was Sora. That shade of auburn hair was unlike any he had seen.   
  
"SORA!" Tai called out and began to run to her. However, he never moved. No matter how hard he pushed his legs or willed his body to move, he stayed there floating. "Sora! I'm here, you have to wake up!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.   
  
But nothing worked. She was still, her limps unmoving. And the thing that scared him even more was the fact she was getting further and further away from him. The darkness was surrounding her. It was consuming her body, and Taichi could not do anything to help her.  
  
"Sora!" 


	12. The Pain Inside

Chapter 12  
  
A/N: Ok, ok- I know it's been like forever!  
  
SORRY! However, you see it is a little thing called school. However, I would like to announce the arrival of the much needed and well-deserved SPRING BREAK!  
  
Too bad I have three papers to write, and I have to work… So Kate gets screwed over again… so what else is new.  
  
Anyways- enough with the rant- thanks for waiting. In addition, for the reviews.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
-  
  
Matt continued to scream Tai's name trying to call his long time friend back into consciousness. However, it was to no avail. Moreover, with the door now closed, the two brothers were now stuck in a room. Matt was the only one of the four still awake.  
  
"Where are you!" Matt screamed out into the ominous darkness. "I won't let you take my brother or my friends! So come and face me!"  
  
"I think not." Came the dark voice from out of nowhere before a force hit Matt in the back of the head and he too came crashing to the ground next to his friends.  
  
"This is too easy. All I have to do is sit back and watch! By the looks of things she will break any minute now… I think I will help her along by adding to her strain. Come Sora become the great force you were destined to be. Show me your true power." Koushiro chuckled as he finally came into view and stood menacingly over the group of people.   
  
-  
  
"Joe, wait for a minute." Mimi called to the man who was leading her quickly by the hand away from the great building. "Joe I said Stop!" Mimi said as she stopped moving.  
  
"Mimi, we need to movie quickly." Joe said as he looked back at the determined woman with the warm eyes. "Please Mimi, I can't lose you again."  
  
"Joe, I know… but is running going to help them? I can't leave without Sora. Please Joe. Let's go and help them." She demanded as she stood her ground.  
  
"Honey, sweetie… please. Just let's get you to a safe place and then I'll come back and help them." Joe promised. However it didn't work. Before Joe knew what was happening, Mimi had taken his hand and was now leading him back inside the large palace.  
  
'What am I doing?' Joe questioned himself as he allowed himself to follow. By the time they reentered, Joe was more determined to save Mimi, and get out of here together with their friends. There was no way he would fail any of them…  
  
-  
  
"Sora!" Taichi continued to scream out. 'Why doesn't she answer me?' he wondered as he continued to float there and watch her do the same. Like an instant scene change, Tai found himself in a different world almost. Darkness and eternal void no longer surrounded him. Now he stood in a small and cluttered dwelling. The strangeness of the home amazed him; he thought he was dreaming all of this when he noticed several photos on the wall of the home.  
  
The three people looked to be a family, all smiling and happy. However, in the others, tears and rips distorted the figures. Tai could barely make out the familiar figure in one of the torn papers. It was Sora. As he touched the photo, a loud scream came from the floor above. Quickly looking Tai found a staircase and ran up there ready to help whoever was there.  
  
To his horror he froze the moment he entered the room. Sora curled up on the floor, her hands shielding her head as a larger man assaulted her with fists and other objects. The sobs and cries that he witnessed escaping from her lips caused Taichi to move quickly.  
  
Trying to place himself in between the attacker and the woman he had opened up to and even loved. Tai was in shock as he found he could not stop the fists from hitting her bleeding form. The powerful fists went straight through him and connected with Sora. Taichi looked up to the man who was hitting her. The face of her attacker was dark and showed no emotion or features of any kind.  
  
'Why? Why would anyone want to hurt Sora?' Tai asked himself as he was about to cry. There was nothing he could do for her. And if things did not seem to be worse, Taichi could feel himself suddenly sucked into the man's form.  
  
"NO! I don't want to…" Taichi screamed as he found himself almost inside of the man who was beating her small body. Tai could see through the man's eyes now. Indirectly his hands were cutting and bruising her skin. It was torture for him.  
  
'Everyone brings pain.' She mumbled as she allowed him to beat her. 'Everyone…'  
  
Sora sat there feeling numb. The beatings no longer hurt. Her heart was cold and detached from everything. Had everything all been a dream? She pondered this above everything. Was this merely a dream as well? No answers came to her. Nothing except a flash of brown hair and a soothing voice, she had begun to become familiar. It was faint, but she recognized it.  
  
"Taichi…" Her lips moved, yet no sound escaped them. Instead, she felt the blood that came flowing up her throat as she coughed. 'Where are you Taichi? Was there even a Taichi to begin with? I am dreaming… it's only been a dream. I will never get away from the pain… I'm worthless…'  
  
'No, Sora, not everyone brings pain… Sora fight back. Stop him!' Taichi pleaded to her in his mind. 'Fight back! Be strong- you are… don't let these memories no matter how horrible destroy your future… our future… I love you Sora!' he thought repeatedly. He was counting on her powers allowing her to read his mind. There was no other way for him to reach her. 'You are NOT weak! You've shown me so much Sora… Please.'  
  
-  
  
The red head looked into the darkness he had recreated. 'She's about to snap.' He smirked knowing that when she did, she would lash out against the only one who could oppose him, the only one who loved her.  
  
'That's a good boy Taichi, try and let her hear your thoughts… the irony of it all is that once she reaches her limit she will be your demise. To her fearful eyes you are the source of her pain, her tears at the moment. But fear not. You will not be the last to die by her hands. Once the true powers are unleashed everything will be mine to command.' The boy laughed heinously as he envisioned a world where he dominated and controlled everything. 


	13. The End Draws Near

Chapter 13  
  
A/N: Sorry again for the wait- but I went to a convention last weekend and this week has been hectic to try and catch up for lost "homework" time. I finished revising a paper and now I'm here to amuse you! ^_^; So sorry if this chapter is a little weird… Kate's brain is mush!  
  
But when has that stopped me?  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-  
  
Sora shut out everything. The outside nightmare, the cold, everything- she felt numb. As she did, faintly from the back of her mind she could hear a cry. He was calling to her. She knew that voice, that warmth. That warmth spread over everything his chocolate orbs gazed over, it was his eyes that she wanted to see right now. To know everything was fine because he was by her side.   
  
"Taichi." She called back. Desperately she searched for him, his voice, anything of him that could save her.  
  
"Where are you? Why can't I see you?" She asked.  
  
"Sora!" Taichi continued to scream as he too cut himself off from the outside. "I need your help Sora!" He pleaded.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"SORA… listen to me- calm down. None of this is real. You hear me? It's not real." He called out to her.  
  
"I'm scared Taichi… where are you? Why can't I see you? Why can I only hear you whispering? I can't take it… I'm… my head is hurting!" She wailed as she gripped her head with her hands. The throbbing in her head suddenly became worse and worse. "I… I can't hold it back…" Sora's eyes flew open and her body abruptly jerked her to her feet. The force of her standing up caused the figure above her to fall back on the ground with a thud.  
  
"Sora… what's wrong?" Tai asked as he rubbed the bump on his head. Somehow, he found the strength to command the body he was in to stand up. "Sora? It's me." He said as he reached out his arm to her. He had completely forgotten the situation they were in. he did not look like himself- nor would Sora know he was inside the body of her abusive parent.  
  
That is exactly what Sora saw. The man she hated…the man that made her loose hope in life… the man that caused her all this pain was standing before her. Getting closer, she flinched and put her hand out to stop him from coming any closer.  
  
As she did a blinding light sprung forth from her hand and struck the man square in the chest.  
  
"NO!" Sora screamed and the same thing happened again.  
  
Tai felt the hits as if they were against him. Falling back, he clutched his chest and gasped for air.  
  
"Sssooraa…" He wheezed. "It's… it's me." He pleaded as he looked up and saw the light surrounding her. 'This cannot be good.' Tai thought to himself as he saw her raising her hand again and looking down on him with possessed eyes. 'No Sora… it's me…'  
  
-  
  
Koushiro smiled as he watched the madness from inside the darkness. Things could not be going better. Even if the worst-case scenario happened, that being they all face destruction by her hands, in the end he would still accomplish his goal. However the girl's actions were not fully clear to him… she was still a wild card. As long as she felt she was in danger, she would be following his lead.  
  
'And soon she'll have taken care of Taichi for me, that even if things don't go as planned… I can always kill her from here. It's not a problem for me.' He smiled as he enjoyed seeing Taichi in pain. 'Ah justice. Sweet revenge.'  
  
-  
  
Mimi led Joe down the halls of the building. Everything was quiet; there was absolutely no one around. And that made Joe extra jumpy.  
  
"Mimi, I'm sure they are just fine." Joe whispered as he held on to her hand.  
  
"I can't go with out them. And stop being scared Joe." She added with a smile. "Everything will turn out alright. You'll see."  
  
It was some time before they finally made their way back to where the group had divided off. Mimi and Joe continued to move forward and towards the main room where Koushiro was playing with his unconscious victims.   
  
"I'm pretty sure they're in here." Mimi said as she stopped in front of the door. Placing her ear up to the wood, she tried to hear if there was anyone in here. However, no sound came out.  
  
"Are you sure? There is another hallway down that way. They could be in anyone of them." Joe scratched his head and thought. "Well I guess there's no other way to know unless we open the door and look." he shrugged.  
  
"That's my Joe." Mimi smiled as she gave the blue haired man a quick kiss to the cheek.  
  
They both grasped the door handles and together they slowly opened the door. Mimi stuck her head in quickly and gasped at what she saw.  
  
The darkness of the room created a fog like appearance, but no amount of fog could cover up the four bodies that were spread out on the floor.  
  
"Oh my heavens, Joe we have to help them." She gasped as she entered the room.  
  
-  
  
Sora felt another presence suddenly. Someone else was there. Sora looked down on the bloodied body at her feet. Although it was her father, there was a pain in her chest at looking down at the figure. 'Why? Why doesn't this feel right? I… I didn't want to hurt him…Taichi… where are you? I can't even hear you whisper to me now.' She cried as she slumped down to the body wondering where Taichi had gone.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Sorry I cut it a bit short- but we're coming to the big finale for this fic. So hold on- updates are going to be more frequent, hopefully. Only one school paper left to write- then it's all free time for fanfics! I've been neglecting the Taiora lately- sorry! But once my other two stories are done- it's back to Taiora for a while. Still have tons of weird little things I want to play with. Anyway, I'll see you all later!  
  
Ja ne 


	14. Origins Revealed

Ch 15  
  
-  
  
Hi everybody! Kate's almost another year older... but that's a good thing- you know why??? Presents! I bought myself a few presents yesterday... nothing big. I'm not sure which anime series to invest in at the moment. Actually I should be saving the $$... but that's no fun ^_^ I've been downloading like crazy lately... free is very very very good! Currently I'm watching Full Metal Alchemist, and I'm catching up on my One Piece. I wish they had Digimon the 1st season out to buy... I have the movie and first 13 episodes and then various vhs copies... but I want to watch the series again! (If any of you know where to get your hands on a copy- let me know ^_^)  
  
Anyway- here's the next chapter. I can't wait to finish this fic- it kind of dragged on a bit on this end- sorry about that. I've been itching to begin working on my next Taiora- I'm still stuck on the AU world- Not really sure why... maybe I've been reading too many fantasy books or I want to escape the real world and it's fun... stupid papers and finals.  
  
Ok- enough of a rant- here's the thing you've been waiting for! Enjoy and thanks for the patience and reviews!  
  
-  
  
Mimi and Joe rushed into the silent room. Neither had a clue as to what exactly had happened. Kneeling down Joe was speechless. Before him laid the bodies of his only family, they were still and silent.  
  
"Taichi? Prince Taichi?" He said lightly shaking the brown haired man's shoulder. Joe was terrified when he did not receive any sign that Taichi was still with them.  
  
Looking up towards Mimi, he found similar lost and scared eyes.  
  
"S... She won't wake up... Joe what do we do?" Mimi asked as she tried not to panic.  
  
"Mimi, honey... go check on Matt and his brother..." Joe said taking control of the situation. "I'll take care of these two..." He tried to sound calm, and assured that he could actually do something. Sure, he had medical training, and a great deal of book learning about most conditions. However, he had never seen anything quite like this. They weren't dead- he knew that at least. There was a sturdy pulse in Sora, and Taichi... well his heart was still working. Although it was definitely weak, Joe knew Tai was a fighter.  
  
'Come on Taichi, what ever is going on, if anyone can get through this... it's you. Fight It.'  
  
-  
  
Little did Joe know that fighting was exactly what Taichi had been trying to do. The pain of Sora's final blow had knocked him hard. He gasped as pain shot up every inch of his body. Yet, his mind didn't linger on the pain... Taichi was more worried about the woman in pain before him.  
  
"Sora..." He whispered as blood rushed up this throat. Then darkness...  
  
-  
  
Sora was disoriented. No longer was she in the house being beaten, yet there was blood all over her.  
  
"Taichi?" She called feeling her head throbbing increasingly. Sora could hear her own heart beat pulse through her body. As that continued- panic filled her mind once again.  
  
"All I wanted was to get away... to leave that world behind..." She sobbed. "I was happy... really happy for once in my life... with him. Taichi. Where did you go? WHERE?" She screamed as a bright light engulfed her and the world that surrounded her.  
  
As Sora felt air rush past her face, the world outside came to a complete stop. The frantic Mimi, who was kneeling over the two brothers, froze with her index finger poised over Matt's wrist about to check for a pulse. Joe who was concentrating on his friend Taichi's still frame, too ceased to move.  
  
It wasn't just the people in Koushiro's dark palace, but the world as a whole. The fountains in and around the area stopped in mid flow. Birds frozen in flight over the ground; things looked exactly like some one had snapped a photo.  
  
Everyone was frozen still, everyone except Sora. As she stood there in the now lightened area, Sora thought she could hear a faint voice calling to her. The sweet feminine voice was so familiar to her. It brought on a sense of peace and calm for the troubled young woman.  
  
Sora scanned the horizon for a body or source of the voice. However, she found none.  
  
"Who... who are you?" She called instead.  
  
"Sora, you must calm down... your uneasiness and troubled heart are causing this world to suffer..." The voice replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sora... only you can set things right...you must." The voice continued.  
  
"I don't understand... what is going on? What must I do?" Sora called out once again in hope of a reply.  
  
"I'm glad to see you've found some happiness here... you belong in this world. We both did."  
  
"We? What do you mean? Who are you?" She asked getting a little bit angry and even more confused. Yet she still felt she knew this voice. It's pleasant and gentle tone rippled in the air around her. "Why don't you answer me, please?"  
  
"I'm sorry I left you without explaining everything... but those here did tell you of the prophesy... now you just need to follow your heart."  
  
"Left me...this world...is that... is that you... Mother?" Sora asks over the silence that surrounded them. Her eyes light with a knowing that this voice was in deed her mother's. 'But how? She... she...'  
  
"I did die Sora. But my spirit returned to it's home... to this world." "Mother? Why... why would your spirit return here?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Sora. I should have told you earlier. That way I could have helped you more." The voice stopped for what seemed like forever to Sora. The auburn haired girl feared that her mother had left again, and was about to cry out for her when the gentle voice continued.  
  
"I may have lived with you and your father back on Earth, however I was not from there. A long time ago, it was my destiny to leave and find your father. We had you, just like was destined."  
  
"Destiny... but why didn't father love us?"  
  
"Sora, he did love you... in his own way. I had told him I wanted to return to my home world with you- he was afraid that we'd never come back, because he couldn't pass through. He became violent because of my insistence... but don't ever doubt his love. In his own way, he tried to love you. Nevertheless, knowing we'd both be leaving him made him drink."  
  
"Why was I able to come here? What about these powers?" Sora asked curious as to why, if her father wasn't able to come, she could.  
  
"You are my daughter, the one I was destined to have and to bring back to save this world Sora. Back on Earth, you had the powers you have now- only they weren't as amplified as they are now. You always were a special child- bright, happy, energetic, and you have a gentleness to you topped off with a strong and courageous heart. You just didn't know you were given these things for a purpose."  
  
"I've been told about this prophecy, but I don't know what to do. Why is this world in need of saving?" Sora asked taking in all that her mother had told her.  
  
"It's being ripped apart at the heart of the world... I'm sorry Sora. You've suffered so much in your life, and then to be handed this task... follow your heart Sora. It will heal the wounds that split the soul of this world. Please do your best, and remember I will always love you. And I know he will too. Go and find him. Together your hearts are strong- Go Sora... fulfill your destiny."  
  
The voice was gone after that. Sora looked around, waiting to hear her mother's voice again, yet there was nothing.  
  
"Mother? Mother?" Sora screamed out into the light. "Who are you talking about? Find who? Come back! Please... please come back to me... I don't want to be alone." She said in but a whisper, tears once again came from her tired, yet strong crimson orbs. "Why am I alone?"  
  
"Sora, Sora! You're not alone... Sora." Came a weak voice. It wasn't her mother's voice; instead, it came from within her. Her heart and mind reached out for the individual who was calling her. "Taichi..." 


	15. Light Prevails in the End

A/n: Hello again. I know everyone has been waiting patiently for this chapter-and I am happy to finally get it up for you. Again sorry for the wait. I sort of sound like a broken record don't I? "Sorry…sorry...sorry?" Oh well. it's like the old saying- Good things come to those who keep bugging the fanfic author to get her butt in gear and type the stupid chapter. Or was that to those who wait. ;  
  
Anyway- how ever the saying goes, the chapter is here and it's the conclusion of the story! I'm happy this fic is finally done, I just really want to get working on a new fic- so many ideas… so little time.  
  
Well enjoy and thanks for the patience and the reviews!  
  
-  
  
"Taichi…" Her heart pulsed faster with the echo of his name in her mind. There was some good in the world… both worlds. She had been blind for so long. All the darkness in her life had kept her from fully realizing the greatest gift.  
  
To give and receive love… the ability of the human soul to survive through so much and still be capable of loving and being loved in return.  
  
A smile came to Sora's lips as a form appeared before her. She had truly come to love this person over the course of her short time in this world. The world of her mother was still new to her and the problems they faced were probably similar to the ones of her world, however in both realities there existed reasons to survive.  
  
'I will not let this world end. Not because I am feeling insecure and unloved. There are so many people that I love. And they love me too.' She told herself as all her fear left her mind.   
  
"Sora!" Taichi continued to gasp. Even through the pain, he reached for her. He no longer was cold and blind. He could see her there in the bright light that shone through the darkness.   
  
"Taichi, I can almost see you… is it really you?" She responded. He was so relieved to actually hear her voice calling his name. He knew she was something special from the moment they had met. Her foreign looks and attitude all were a fresh breath of air for his torn world. Sora could breathe that life back into them.  
  
-  
  
"NO!" The red haired man snarled as he saw what was progressing. His plan of ending Taichi and the world if need be was crumbling as he watched the two reach out for one another. With all his visions of the darkness of mankind, Koushiro had hoped to convince the girl to give up.  
  
"Why? Why isn't my plan working? This can't be happening, I will not let it happen." He vowed as he summoned all his powers behind him and projected his image into the darkness that was behind the two. As the two lovers continued to call out to one another neither noticed the darkness regroup behind Sora.  
  
Taichi focused on Sora's brilliant crimson eyes as he neared her. He could almost feel his arms enveloping her slender frame when he felt a darkness reassert itself. It was colder than when he was inside the other body, or even when he first arrived.  
  
Sora had not taken her eyes off Taichi since she could finally make out his features. The mismanaged chocolate hair, his large deep eyes, his face… she longed to be held by him and fell safe and loved. She knew he was her reason for living. She would not give up as long as their love would survive.   
  
His face had an expression of longing on it. She understood how deeply he felt for her as they neared each other. However, before they finally could embrace, his expression changed. A look of worry and horror replaced the smile and longing. Sora did not have time to react as Taichi's form quickly shoved her off to the side.  
  
He had dived in not really thinking this over too well. Then again, even if he had thought about things, the outcome still would not have changed. The spiky red headed figure that was consumed by hate and darkness had rushed towards the one he loved.   
  
There was no other choice but to take her place and the brunt of the desperate man's attack. The rush of power surged through Tai's body instead of it's intended target. Tai hardly felt the pain that followed the strike. All he could think about was keeping that man away from harming Sora anymore. He was the reason for Sora's excessive pain. And Tai was determined to not let him any closer to her.  
  
-  
  
Sora felt Tai's arms push her away. Her shock filled eyes were wide with surprise as she finally stopped herself from tumbling into the darkness. Turning to look at him and question his actions, the words stopped on her lips as she saw the two figures locked in a duel.   
  
"Taichi…" Sora called to him seeing the blood drip from his already bruised and scarred skin. She was at a loss to what was going on, however on thing was certain. The one she loved was in trouble. And she was damned if she was just going to sit by and watch the two kill each other.  
  
-  
  
"You! You ruined everything!" Koushiro screamed as he pounced on Taichi again. The energy from his attacks was not only taking their toll on Taichi, but the shorter man as well.   
  
"You know you can't possibly stop me." The man continued to yell as he pummeled the other man. "I'm going to destroy you and this world if it's the last thing I do."  
  
"No, you won't. You won't because Sora is stronger than you!" Taichi screamed out in a mixture of anger and pain. He was becoming increasingly dizzy and his vision was blurring. "Sora will stop you."  
  
"Oh, you think so?" The figure questioned as he let up on the attacks, seeing his opponent was barely able to stay conscious.  
  
"I know…" Came Taichi's wheezing reply. "She'll save the world, not destroy it. No matter what you do to me or anyone, she will save us because she's the purest soul I've ever seen…" He coughed trying to take in air.  
  
"And you think that's all there's to it? I can manipulate that heart of hers. I have done it before with simple visions, she is weak. Just like you. And that's why you die here!" He taunted as he pulled back and made ready another attack with his mysterious powers.  
  
Taichi was trying to prepare himself for the end. He hoped that it was just his- that he would be the only causality of this fight with destiny. Sora would save his world, he knew she could. He was at peace with the fact that this was the end. He had done everything to save the one he loved- it was funny how he had finally fallen in love. Finally realized the goodness and happiness it could bring, and now he faced the end of the line.  
  
"I love you Sora." He whispered as he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the final attack coming for him.   
  
The evil smirk that was on Koushiro's face as he was about to strike came to an abrupt halt when a beam of the purest light hit him square in the chest. The evil man was sent flaying backwards, away from Taichi.  
  
Neither man knew exactly what was happening as the light that radiated around Sora became more over powering. The darkness and light swirled together as she neared Taichi. With the other man knocked into a momentary stupor, Sora knelt down next to the one she loved. He was badly hurt and still awaiting the next impact.  
  
Tai was very surprised when the blow did not come, but a soft and gentle hand instead.   
  
"Taichi." Her voice rang in his ears like bells. Slowly he opened his eyes and met her deep crimson orbs looking down on him with worry.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"It's alright Taichi. You are safe… I will not let the likes of him defeat my love for you and this life." She said as she kissed his lips quickly. "I'll be back for you after this is all over… please wait for me." She smiled as she blushed a little.  
  
"Anything… anything for you." He murmured as he reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. Holding her neck, he brought her back down for another kiss. He simply was in awe of the power and passion she held inside of her small body. He knew she would not fail. He had faith in her, trusted her completely and most of all the love they had found made them both stronger- she would definitely not fail.  
  
"Be careful." He added as he quickly nuzzled her cheek before she stood and looked over at the man who still clung to the darkness.  
  
"Oh, isn't that nice. A touching embrace." Koushiro laughed angrily at the couple spitting away the blood that ran in this mouth.  
  
"You will not prevail, your hatred for life is not justified in anyway." Sora spoke clearly and with a new found determination. She would deal with this man and then she would be free to live her life here. A new life she was given away from the pain and trials of the other world, a new life with the man she loved.   
  
"You cannot win." She simply stated as she out stretched her arms in front of her body. The swirl of power all around her suddenly began to move. Swirling around her, around the man that lay behind her, and reaching out into the darkness the light began to win over the darkness.  
  
"I will not let you win so easily!" Koushiro screamed as he saw the light spreading. "I cannot lose!"  
  
The man before her began to shake. His movements were no longer on the offensive, yet he still posed a strong threat. Like a caged animal, Koushiro began to move sporadically as the light threatened to encompass him and his darkness. The possibility that he could lose was never in his mind more clearly than it was now.  
  
"No… NO! NO!!!" He shrieked as Sora too began to close in on him. "Stay away! Don't touch me!" He shook violently as Sora's hand touched his cheek.  
  
"It's alright… everything will be fine." She soothed him with her voice. "You can let go of the darkness. It was not your fault. Just let go." The light encouraged him.  
  
"But… but…"   
  
"Shhh, let it go. Release all the bad memories with the darkness… you too have a second chance at life. The bad things that happened, the pain, loneliness and heartache are all in the past if you fight the darkness. I know, I know because I won over my own darkness, you too can break free."  
  
The light engulfed everything as Koushiro fell to the ground sobbing. The light was blindingly bright, and it surged in a warmth that none of the three had ever felt before.  
  
-  
  
Suddenly Taichi felt a hand at his neck, checking for a pulse.  
  
"Mimi, he's coming around." He heard a voice calling. The blue hair was all that Tai's blurry vision allowed him to see.  
  
"Tai? Taichi can you hear me?" He heard the voice again, this time it was accompanied by a few gentle slaps on the cheek.  
  
"Joe, Matt and his brother are waking up as well." A feminine voice called from a distance.  
  
"Sora?" The word slipped off his lips easily. His throat was dry so his voice was nothing but a whisper.  
  
"Taichi? Can you hear me? It's me, Joe. Are you all right?" The blue haired man continued. "What is it you need?"  
  
Blinking his eyes a few times, Taichi got a better look at his friend, who was looking down to him with worry.  
  
"Joe? Is that you?" Tai said as Joe helped him to sit up slowly. "Oh… my head." Tai winced as he brought his arms to his head.  
  
"Take it easy, you were out cold for a while. I thought you were dead, all of you."  
  
His friend's words slowly began to take meaning in his mind. 'all of you,' Tai thought.   
  
"Sora!" Tai suddenly became worried, "Where is she? Is she alright?" Looking over towards Mimi, Tai saw Matt and TK beginning to move again. Quickly turning the other way, he spotted two more bodies. One was of the man who caused all this pain and the other was of the woman who had saved them. "Sora. Is she alright?" Tai asked as he stood up. As he did so, a sharp pain coursing through his body rewarded him. Falling down on one knee, Tai hissed through his teeth at the pain.   
  
"I said take it easy- you are badly injured." Joe said moving to Tai's side.  
  
"I don't care- how is she?" Tai said not taking his eyes off Sora's body. With the help of his friend Joe, Tai was able to make it to Sora's side. A sigh of relief was uttered when Taichi saw the movement of Sora's chest. She was breathing.   
  
"She's just sleeping right now." Joe said as he stood up. "She should be fine. But Koushiro did not make it out so lucky. I don't know what is wrong with him. He's alive, but his pupils don't even react to light or anything…" Joe added before he left Taichi alone. He could see that Taichi would not let him properly dress his wounds at the moment and decided to let him be alone with the girl that saved them all.  
  
"If you need anything- just holler. Mimi and I are going to bring some horses for everyone. We should return home soon."  
  
"Thanks Joe, going home sounds great right now." Taichi smiled. "Did you hear that Sora? We're going to go home." He told her as he brushed her hair off her face. Slowly caressing the delicate skin of her face, Tai smiled. "You've been through a great deal in both our worlds… now it's your turn to finally be happy, like you've made me." Taking her hand in his, Taichi gave her a reassuring squeeze and was excited to find she returned the gesture. His eyes went back to her face, and saw her slowly open those eyes he now loved to look into.  
  
"Is it over?" She asked quietly. Her limbs were heavy and she felt weak all over as she tried to move.  
  
"Yes it is." He replied. "You saved us all Sora. You truly are amazing my love."  
  
"I'm glad… I'm glad it's over. And that you're safe."  
  
"Me too." Tai responded quickly leaning down and kissing her lips once again. He never could grow tired of being this close to her. It both scared and thrilled him at the same time. He truly did love her. Never had he thought of love or anything of the sort could happen to him. Her appearing in the garden that day forever changed him.   
  
"So, what do we do now?" She asked after the breath-taking kiss.  
  
"I was thinking we should live happily ever after… what about you?" Tai smiled as he saw Joe, Mimi and some of Taichi's guards approaching the two blonde brothers and helping them up.  
  
"That sounds wonderful." Sora replied hugging Taichi tightly.  
  
"So shall we go home?"  
  
"Yes, please. Take me home with you Tai. I want to be with you forever."  
  
"Done." He smiled and kissed her once again. Slowly standing, Taichi reached down and pulled Sora gently to her feet.  
  
With their hands together, the two walked leisurely out of the once dark filled palace. However, now there was only light as the two triumphantly left the battleground where they had fought. The only one left to continue the battle was Koushiro, who had to defeat the darkness inside by himself. Sora knew he would win, it was only a matter of time and heart. The darkness had eaten away at him for so long, it would take time to mend the damage.  
  
-  
  
The sun came up the next morning as it had for centuries. Painting an array of glorious colors on the sky as a painter does to a canvas. However, this morning things looked even more brilliant and vibrant.   
  
From the highest balcony of Taichi's palace, two figures emerged together hand in hand. They stood there looking down at the world they had saved.   
  
Taichi wore his royal crown atop his spiky hair. The royal robes of a king adorned him as he smiled happily looking over at the woman by his side.  
  
Sora smiled back at him through the veil that covered most of her face. Her eyes sparkled as Taichi held up their joined hands and a wave of cheers erupted from the crowds below.  
  
"Are you happy Sora?" Taichi asked looking at the beautiful woman, she wore a silken dress, the traditional garb of newlyweds. How it suited her so well. He thought. He had waited forever to see her in it. For her to finally be his.  
  
"I heard that…" She smirked at him. "And just remember you're mine too."   
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled back, pulling the veil up and kissing her passionately once again.  
  
As the lovers embraced a bright light once again, engulfed them and overhead the angels and spirits in the sky rejoiced. Love had truly saved both worlds that day. And love would forever keep peace alive. 


End file.
